Over Coffee
by Its'Noelle'not'Nole'5327
Summary: Kyoya gets married? And the story is told by his WIFE? KyoyaxOC. If you are patient, you might like it. In the process of editing out errors, but Part 3 will be posted eventually.
1. Chapter 1

Hello, I wrote this awhile back, I hope you like it.

_This has been edited. Not the content, just some errors._

* * *

><p><strong>Over Coffee (pt 1: marriage)<strong>

"How long will you be gone again?" Haruhi brought Tamaki's briefcase to him.

"It will only be a week," he smiled.

He kissed her on the head. She held onto his hug for a long time.

"I'll call you from the hotel," he whispered into her ear.

He swept her into a kiss. Then he let go and looked back at her eyes.

"Don't you think we should be going?" Kyoya said bluntly, "we have an hour's ride to the airport."

Tamaki gave Haruhi a smile, "I'd better be going before grouchy over there drags me away."

Tamaki walked to the car and got in. He waved to Haruhi as the car started to drive away. She waved back until the car wasn't able to be seen.

Haruhi sighed and walked into the mansion. Well, Kyoya's mansion to be exact. She walked into the kitchen to see Kijira sitting at the table with a cup of coffee.

"Sorry Kijira," Haruhi sat down, "I was saying goodbye to Tamaki before he left."

"Ah," Kijira nodded, "would you like a cup of coffee?"

"That sounds pretty good right now," Haruhi nodded.

Kijira got up and got another cup and poured the brown liquid in it.

"Thank you for staying with me this week," Kijira brought the cup over, "Tamaki told me you had no cases to work on in your law firm for awhile."

Haruhi nodded, "I know how lonely it gets when there's no one at the house. I don't know how you stand it."

"Well, I busy myself," Kijira gave a smile, "and besides, who says I'm home when he's not?"

"Why didn't you say goodbye to Kyoya before he left?" Harui picked up her coffee.

"He doesn't want his wife doting on him in public," Kijira sipped her coffee, "so I respect his wishes."

Haruhi adjusted the skirt of her dress.

"I still can't believe you married him, Kijira," Haruhi glanced at her coffee.

The brunette glanced at the pale golden band on her left hand.

"I can't either."

"I know I was there for most of it," Haruhi sipped her coffee, "but I still want to know how it happened. I can't picture Kyoya-senpai marrying anybody."

"I still can't believe you call him senpai," Kijira smiled into her own cup, "but if it interests you so much I'll tell you."

Kijira took another sip of her coffee.

**FLASHBACK WITH NARRATION**

_As you know, when I was a third year I turned 18. And my father decided it was time I got married. So, he planned to announce it at my birthday party. The more prestigious students from Ouran were invited, along with their parents, and some of his own business associates._

_"I'm not prestigious?" Haruhi sweatdropped._

_"No," Kijira giggled, "you were poor."_

"Thank you for attending," Kijira bowed politely to the guest, "it is an honor to have you."

"Thank you for inviting us," the old woman smiled, "it is wonderful to be blossoming into such a lovely age."

Kijira smiled and watched as the guests passed by her eyes. Name and faces swam in front of her as the clock ticked 8:34.

"See anyone you like?" her dad whispered into her ear.

"Father!" she reprimanded him, "not now."

He gave her a small smile, "nice to know you still have a sense of humor."

She eyed her father. Now was not the time to slip.

"Go have a good time," he waved her off.

"What?"

"Go," her father smiled, "it will be good to go dance for awhile."

"But... the guests," Kijira tried.

"I'll takes care of them," he shook his head, "go have fun."

Kijira sighed and walked towards the ballroom.

Her dad's smile melted away as he watched her go.

"Go while you still can."

Kijira glanced around at the couples dancing they looked happier than she would ever be. She sighed and walked to the nearest empty couch to observe.

**8:46**

"Hello Kijira-san," Tamaki bowed, "may I have this dance?"

Kijira tried to smile and stood up.

"Why not?"

They danced around the ballroom as the song continued.

"I hope you are having a good time," Tamaki smiled, "it is wonderful to be turning eighteen."

Kijira glanced at the entranceway, "I guess so."

Tamaki's smile faltered but he continued on, "you look very pretty tonight."

Kijira glanced at her dark blue gown. Her wavy hair moved as she tilted her head.

"Thank you Suho-san, that is very kind of you," she said, expressionless.

She looked up at the clock, and then at the entranceway once more.

Tamaki frowned, "why don't we stop for a minute?"

They walked off to the side.

"Normally I'm not a prying person, but this is your own birthday party and you are acting like you have been sentenced to death," Tamaki looked her in the face.

_That is a very good way of putting it_, Kijira rubbed her temples, "I'm sorry, I'm just not myself today. Perhaps you should go dance with someone else."

Tamaki's frown stayed in place, but he walked off to his friend just the same.

"Ah, Tamaki," Kyoya acknowledged him, "dancing to get another customer?"

"I was only dancing with her because it was her birthday," Tamaki watched as the young lady sat back down on the couch again. "She seems so sad."

Kyoya glanced at Kijira, "it's probably nothing."

Tamaki looked at his friend and shook his head, "she's acting too strange for it to be nothing."

_Did her beloved pet die_? Tamaki wondered, _I'd probably feel just as bad if Antoinette fell ill._

Kijira looked at the time once more.

**8:59.**

She pulled her phone out of her purse and waited for the call. Her father said he would.

**9:00.**

Her phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Kijira," her father called her name.

"Yes?"

"It's time," he put the phone on speaker, but muted the other line.

He slid the phone in his breast pocket.

"May I have your attention?" he father called the business families attention in the other room.

Kijira's eyes darted around the room to make sure that no one else had heard. The couples and other highschoolers were still dancing. She pushed the phone closer to her ear.

"Today is my daughter's eighteenth birthday," he began, "as she is my only child, and I have no wife, she stands to inherit my company. While I find that the company will be in very capable hands, I also want to ensure for her a safe future."

Kijira clenched the phone as she waited for the final words.

"That being said," her dad said with finality, "from this day on, she will be taking marriage proposals until the end of the school year."

The crowd on the phone murmred at the news and Kijira heard her dad's footsteps on the phone. Her hand trembled at the sound.

She looked at the entranceway and saw her dad standing there. With a grim expression, he pulled his phone out of the pocket.

He hit 'end call' and the line went dead.

Tamaki watched Kijira carefully, "something's not right."

Kyoya was now watching.

Kijira felt tears welling in her eyes. She shut the phone and as gracefully as she could, she got up and walked in the opposite direction of her father and towards the doors to the housing. She took some of the 'Happy Birthdays' from the students as honestly as she could and walked through the door.

Only after the door was shut could running steps be heard on the other side.

Kyoya's cell phone beeped. He flipped it open and check it. It was a message from his father.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, but my father has requested that I leave the party with him," Kyoya's glasses shone.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow then," Tamaki told him

Kijira ran to the nearest empty room and locked herself inside. She took labored breaths until she could bear it no more. She cried and cried till her eyes turned red.

She cried for the decisions that had to be made. She cried for her father, who had no other option. She cried for the loveless marriage she was destined to enter.

[][][][][][]

After what seemed like an eternity of crying, she had fallen asleep on the couch in the room she had hidden in. Kijira rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and looked at the time.

1:25 in the morning

She walked out if the room and went back to the ballroom. She walked around the dimly lit room back to the couch she had sat on just hours ago.

She looked out to the window and looked at the large, pale moon. It was there Kijira decided to lock her emotions and thoughts of romance away.

The only thing left for her was a business deal.

**PRESENT**

"That's horrible," Haruhi said, agahst.

Kijira gave her a small smile, "I know."

"Your father shouldn't have imposed that on you," Haruhi shook her head. "That's way too much pressure to be put on one person."

"My father was trying to take care of me the only way he knew how," she finished her coffee, "even if it was very drastic."

"I can see now on what terms you got married," Haruhi pushed away her cup.

Kijira nodded, "let's continue the story."

**FLASHBACK**

Kijira walked into Classroom A the next day and sat down at her seat. She felt eyes on the back of her head and heard whispers.

"Poor Kijira, and her dad announce it like that. They must be desperate."

"I hope she's okay."

"Hah! If my father did that to me I'd die of embarassment."

Kijira sat up a little straighter in her chair, as if their words did nothing.

"Kijira-san..."

She looked up at the voice.

"Yes, Suho-san?"

_Please, dear Lord, tell me he's not about to propose._

"You were worrysome yesterday," he feigned a smile, "you could have at least told me your situation."

"I found no cause to inject you in it," she said frankly.

"But to bear that weight all by yourself," he shook his head, "anyways, I'll be a listening ear if you ever need one."

She nodded at him.

"I mean it," he said seriously.

"That's fine."

He walked to his desk.

"Class!" the teacher called the room to attention, "let us begin."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya walked into his house and up the stairs to his father's private office. He knocked.

"Come in."

"You wanted to see me, father?" Kyoya opened the door.

"Yes, I wanted to speak with you."

Kyoya came and sat down in the chair opposite the desk.

"About the Mizuhaki girl," the Ootori senior started, "what do you think of her?"

Kyoya thought for a moment, knowing instantly where this was going to go.

"She is extremely smart, and puts forth effort in everything she does," Kyoya decided on, "she is very involved in her father's work and produces excellent results. And according to some of the male students, she is also somewhat on the attractive side."

"That's good to hear," his father nodded, "because I have a request of you. As you know, her father owns the largest agricultral business in the market today, and it is a very large one if I do say so myself. It would not be ill of you to consent for me to set up an omiai between you and this girl."

"That is all very well, but I don't see her father just handing the company over to the Ootoris," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, _and I know that's what you want out of this._

"I know Mizuhaki personally," his father continued, "and what you say is very true. The company would probably not pass through my hands or your hands. But if you were to marry her, then eventually she would have to pass down the company through the Ootori line."

Kyoya said nothing.

"As an incentive," his father continued, "if you were to marry the girl, you would become the head of the Ootori business."

Kyoya's eyes widened at the statement.

"You are a very capable young man, and I have considered you for the heir even if you didn't win the Mizuhaki girl over," Ootori leaned back in his chair, "but if you did, you would be named, without a doubt, the heir of the company."

_How very like him,_ Kyoya thought, _it's as if he has told me I was a possibility, but if I don't marry her I might as well be counted out of inheritance._

"That is intriging to me," Kyoya looked his father in the eye, "but I fail to see, forgive me for saying this, where the proof in that statement is."

His father gave him a rare smile, "I find no offense in that. I would consider you a fool if you did not ask for evidence. I have written up a contract that states if you marry the girl, you will become heir to the company after you finish all of your schooling. Here."

He produced a copy of the contract. Kyoya picked it up and examined it.

"I have talked to your brothers about it already and they have agreed to the terms. They believe it is in the best interest of the company."

Kyoya looked up from the contract. So the old man had roped his brothers as well.

"What do you say?"

Kyoya looked back down at the contract.

"Your deal is a heavy one," Kyoya stated, "but I will accept."

"Very well," his father stood up, "be prepared for an omiai by next week."

[][][][][][]

"Mizuhaki-san," Ootori greeted.

"Ootori-san," Mizuhaki greeted likewise.

"Thank you for allowing us to have an omiai," Ootori nodded, "let me introduce my son, Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya was standing next to his father in a suit and tie.

"Then let me introduce my daughter, Kijira Majihaki," her father gestured to her.

Kijira was standing next to her father in a cocktail dress.

"Why don't we let the two talk amongst themselves while we talk business," Majihaki offered.

"That sound like a good idea," Ootori nodded, "I was wondering how this growing season..."

Kyoya and Kijira were left by themselves.

"Why don't we sit down?" Kyoya smiled.

Kijira nodded. They sat on opposite twin couches with a coffee table in between them.

"It's a pleasure to finally sit and talk with you," he told her.

"Would you like some coffee?" she offered.

"That would be nice," he nodded.

She poured him a cup.

"So tell me about yourself," he sipped his coffee.

She raised her eyebrows, "I'm in your class, I want to pursue a career of taking over my father's company, and I like art."

Kyoya nodded and smiled, "perhaps we can attend a gallery event toghter one time."

Kijira set her own cup down, "perhaps."

"What else do you like to do?" Kyoya asked.

"Isn't about time I asked a question?" Kijira raised her eyebrows.

"But I would much rather listen to you," Kyoya told her.

Kijira sighed. She should have expected this.

"Kyoya," she brushed the wrinkles out of the skirt of her dress, "I don't know what your father has offered you to get you to marry me, but I'm not stupid."

"I'm afraid, I don't know what you mean," he tilted his head.

"You are using the charm the girls that go to your host club talk about," she told him. "I find it repugnant that you should try to use it on me. I came into this omiai looking for a partner to spend the rest of my life with, not seduction."

Kyoya smiled a genuine smile at her cleverness, "I suppose I underestimated you. Very well, what would you have me do?"

"I simply want an honest friend out of the marriage I will be forced into," her fingertips glided over the rim of the cup. "And if you can do that, I will be glad to accept your proposal."

"Your father seems desperate for you to marry," Kyoya sipped at his coffee, "I think it would be wise to take up whatever came to you."

It was Kijira's turn to smile, "I have had four omiais besides yours these past two weeks and one, businesswise, was almost as good as yours. Now tell me again to take up whatever comes to me."

Kijira now had his full attention. He set down his cup to place his hand on his chin.

_So very cold_, Kyoya thought to himself. He smiled at the irony of thinking such a statement.

"My father's business is big enough that he can announce such things without having to worry about results," she clasped her hand togther, "but you are smart and extremely dedicated to getting what you want. I admire that in you. If we can come to a mutual friendship, I would be more than accepting to marry. That is, of course, if you actually want to."

_So she wants to play this game. Very well, I accept your challenge._

"Why don't we do a trial period of two weeks before deciding anything?" Kyoya suggested, "Then the other will know if they want to back out. But before we call in the elders I must commend you for your businesslike attitude. I was expecting some kind of rant about love and other things. I have witnessed a few of my brothers' omiais before."

"Mr. Ootori," Kijira looked at him, "I can assure you, whatever mushy rant I could possibly spout, died a long time ago."

"Let us call in our fathers, shall we?"

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked throught the hallway and to the south wing. She found herself in front of music room three. She opened the door and glanced around the room.

"Ah!" the twins exclaimed, "a guest!"

"What?"

"Come sit with us," they ushered her to a chair.

"I'm sorry but I didn't come here t-"

"Would you like some coffee?" Kaoru offered her.

"It's instant," Hikaru grinned.

"Umm," Kijira sweatdropped, "I actually just came here for-"

"Kijira!" Tamaki exclaimed, "I didn't expect to see you here as a customer!"

Kijira sighed and rubbed the bridge of her nose, "I only came here to talk to Kyoya."

"Kyo-chan?" Honey walked up to her, "why do you need to talk to him?"

"Yeah," Kaoru put his hands on his hips, "the miser doesn't get many people to see him."

"Ah, Kijira, I see you came," Kyoya walked out of nowhere.

"Don't do that senpai!" Hikaru was holding Kaoru, "warn us next time!"

"Shall we?" he gestured to the couches in the corner.

They walked over to the corner.

"Hey boss?" Hikaru asked.

"Since when did Kyoya get clients like those?" Kaoru finished.

"I don't know," Tamaki rested his hand on his chin.

"Didn't you hear her?" Haruhi eyed them, "she's not a guest."

"I think it's time we went into... SECRET SPY MODE!" Tamaki declared.

Tamaki and the twins zipped away and returned dressed in spy cosplay, constisting of black suits, sunglasses and ties. The three sneaked up behind a couch close to Kyoya's and Kijira's.

"I'm glad you allowed me to finish the conversation we started earlier," Kyoya closed his notebook and set it to the side.

"You asked a couple questions and I gave you some answers," she smiled wryly, "I hardly call that a conversation. Regardless, do you mind if I ask some questions today?"

"Not at all."

"What are your interests, Ootori-kun?"

"Interests? Well I suppose this host club and school would be my interests," he leaned back on the couch.

"Do you not like doing activites outside of school?"

"Such as?"

"Going places with your friends, doing things with them and such."

"I don't think you understand what I classify as fun," he looked at her.

"So cold," Tamaki watched from behind the couch, "he really is showing his true self."

The twins nodded in agreement.

"Then what do find fun?" she asked him.

"Challenges," he answered her.

"Challenges?"

"Challenges."

The two stared at each other for a moment.

"You talked about having brothers," she continued, "how many siblings do you have?"

"Well, I have my two older brothers," he fixed his glasses, "and then my older sister. One brother is finishing college, one is working under my father, and my sister is married."

"You have such a big family," Kijira looked out the window, "it must be nice."

"To be honest with you, while my brothers are amazing," Kyoya set down is coffee, "they are my competition for the heir to the company. So I can only speak freely with my sister, and that is when she is not being a nusance."

Kijira smiled as she finished her coffee.

"I wonder about your family as well," Kyoya offered her a refill, "there are many rumors on how it is just you and your dad."

She allowed him to pour coffee in the cup, "rumors?"

"No!" Tamaki whispered to himself, "don't breach uncomfortable walls with a girl!"

"You know, the same old 'love child' rumors and the mom ran away," he sipped from his cup, "divorcee rumors, and the mother's death rumors. Your history is very vauge when it comes to your mother, very little is found."

Kijira smiled into her cup, "the basic story is that my mother is dead. She died when I was about eight, and she was expecting a boy. I'm sure you know what that means."

Kyoya sipped his coffee, not interrupting. The baby would have been the heir to the company.

"We were all very happy, but, unfortunately, there were complications with the growth and the child was doomed to die," Kijira set down her cup and saucer on the coffee table, "my mother never gave up hope, but the way the child grew in the womb ended up killing her as well. By the time the doctors realized it, it was too late."

Silence entered the room.

"While I was destined to lose a brother," she smiled bitterly, "I also lost a mother. I believe her decision to not have an abortion was noble, but I still can't help but be bitter."

Kyoya set his cup back down, "that is... a very interesting story. Far different than what I imagined."

She sipped at her cup, "if everything was how you imagined, there would be no reason to live."

"That is an intriging notion," Kyoya smiled into his cup, "in it's own way."

"Excuse me, senpai?" Haruhi walked up with a tray, "May I refill your pot?"

"That's fine," Kyoya gestured at the pot.

"If you don't mind me asking," Haruhi filled the pot, "you seem very cold for this to be a customer, Kyoya-senpai. Is there another reason she is here?"

"No Haruhi!" the twins reached for her, "don't!"

"I don't mind telling you," Kyoya gave a slight shrug, "Kijira-san?"

"I don't care," she sipped at her cup.

Tamaki and the twins froze.

All we had to do... was ask?

Kyoya set down his cup.

"Kijira-san and I are in a trial period," Kyoya explained.

"Trial period?" Haruhi cocked her head.

"To put it simply," Kijira turned to her, "we seeing if marriage is an option."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED?" the twins and Tamaki jumped out of their hiding spots.

"It's not certain," Kyoya adjusted his glasses, "but that being said, at the end of these two weeks, we will make a decision."

"Isn't that a bit, rushed?" Haruhi sat down on the couch next to Kijira, "how do expect to find love in two weeks?"

"Love?" Kijira looked at her, "I'm afraid love is out of the equation. This is an arranged marriage."

"I think that's silly," Haruhi folded her arms, "if someone was to marry, it should be because they want to spend the rest of their lives togther."

"Haruhi," Kyoya looked at her, "you just wouldn't understand."

Haruhi glanced at them, "I think I do."

"Haruhi-kun," Kijira put down her cup, "would you like to walk the school garden with me?"

"Uh, sure," Haruhi got up and walked with her out the door.

"Heh," the twins grinned, "Kyoya got his wife stolen by a girl."

Kyoya's glasses shone. The twins yelped and zipped away.

"Kyoya," Tamaki sat down, "why are you doing this?"

Kyoya's glasses reflected the light. He glanced out the window radiating sunlight.

"My father offerred me the company," Kyoya told him, "if she accepts."

Tamaki's eyes widened.

"So, you have to marry her?" Tamaki folded his arms.

Kyoya sipped at his cup, "No, but I believe if I don't, then my chances of becoming heir will become slim to none."

Tamaki sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "do you have any other reason to do this?"

"Well," Kyoya set down the coffee, "she is interesting, to say the least. She's like Haruhi, she doesn't fall for charm very easily."

Tamaki looked outside the to the courtyard. He saw the two walking around. He smiled.

"Maybe they'll get along."

[][][][][][]

"It's so beautiful out here," Haruhi walked around the garden.

Kijira smiled to herself, _he's so feminine for a boy_.

"Haruhi, you said back in the room you understand our situation," Kijira started.

Haruhi looked up from the flower she has been sniffing.

"I wonder if you could put it into words for me?" Kijira asked.

"It seems to me," Haruhi stood straight, "that both of you are in this whole thing to see what you can get out of it. Who can get the better deal."

"That is a very good way of putting it," Kijira nodded, "but you missed something."

Haruhi blinked.

"You see," Kijira gave a smile, "if we married and we couldn't stand the sight of each other, not much productivity would come from the union."

_Such flowery words_, Haruhi thought.

"We want to gain more than we lose," Kijira put up a finger, "partner-wise anyway."

"I really wish you wouldn't do that," Haruhi frowned.

"Huh?" Kijira blinked.

"You asked me to come with you here and then you spout all these frilly, unnecessary words, trying to sound all high and mighty," Haruhi crossed her arms. "If you want to speak to me, speak plainly and frankly."

Kijira sat in shock. No one had ever told her such things. She smiled a true smile.

"You're right, I called you out, so I should talk with you as an equal," Kijira nodded, "I'm sorry, I have few friends that I respect. But that should change."

Haruhi grinned, "that's fine. But is it alright if I recap what you just said?"

"By all means," Kijira gestures.

"I think you and Kyoya-senpai want to marry for business, but want something more than JUST business," Haruhi put her hand on her chin. "You are looking for a friend, it seems."

Kijira was shocked again. This boy had read farther in her previous statements than she had gone.

"That's what I think anyway," Haruhi shrugged.

"It's seems you think some interesting thoughts," Kijira amended, "maybe we will become friends."

Haruhi smiled, "I hope so."

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked back to music room 3 the next day. Hikaru and Kaoru watched as she walked through the room. They exchanged smirking glances and walked up to her.

"Since you are going to be Kyoya's wife," Hikaru grabbed one shoulder.

"We want to pass judgement on whether or not you are a good match for Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru claimed the other.

"Pass... judgement?"

They sat her in a chair and walked around it, observing her.

"She doesn't seem any different than the girls who come here," Kaoru noted.

Kijira had an irritated expression.

"Yeah. She's pretty as some of them, but not THAT pretty," Hikaru commented.

"Hey!"

"I wonder, is she smart?" Hikaru rubbed his chin.

"Well she is in Class A," Kaoru pointed out.

"SHE has a name," Kijira said, irked.

The twins stared at her for a moment, then shrugged her off as if she was just part of the furniture.

"Hmmm, she seems intelligent enough, but is she a miser like our Shadow King?" Hikaru wondered.

"She can't be one or it won't work out," Kaoru shook his head.

"I know that! I was asking if she was. About her tastes..."

"Here," Kijira stood up, "why don't you guys pass judgement on me, WITHOUT me."

Kijira walked off to a table where Kyoya and Haruhi were sitting.

"Are they always this crazy?" Kijira sat down.

"Always," Kyoya and Haruhi responded at the same time.

"Tamaki's worse," Haruhi huffed.

"Hey!" a small bundle jumped on Kijira's lap.

"Oof! Uh, hello," Kijira tried to smile.

"Hi!" it smiled, "my name is Haninozuka Mistkuni, but everybody calls me Honey."

"Honey-senpai, right?" Kijira nodded, "my name is Kijira Mizuhaki."

Mori walked up to the table.

"Yeah! And this is Morinozuka Takashi!"

"Mori-senpai," Kijira nodded her head again.

"Hey Takashi! This is Kyo-chan's fiance , Ki-chan!" Hani waved happily.

Mori raised his eyebrows.

"Not exactly..." Kijira scratched the back of her head.

"It's a trial period," Kyoya took a sip of a cup of coffee.

"Ah," Mori gave a deft nod.

"I havfta go be with some of the other ladies," Honey hopped off her lap, "let's talk again sometime!"

Kijira watched as Honey bounded away to a table of girls with Mori in tow.

"Is he really in college?" Kijira turned to Kyoya.

Kyoya nodded, "and he's extremely smart as well."

"Can I ask you a question, Kyoya?" Kijira looked over at him.

"Fire away," Kyoya kept on writing in his book.

"All the other members of the club seem to entertain it's guests but you. You seem to oversee things. Don't you have any clients?"

"I have clients," Kyoya's eyes were trained on the last words he wrote, "I just have very seldom bookings to keep it rare."

"He gives them sales pitches more than he entertains," Haruhi muttered.

"I'm sorry, did you say something Haruhi?" Kyoya looked up from his writings.

"And we appreciate those sales pitches very much."

Kyoya trained his attention back to the notebook, "I thought so."

Haruhi stood up, "I hate to break the party, but I should be visiting with guests as well."

Kijira nodded and watched Haruhi walk away.

"What an interesting group," Kijira remarked.

"You will never be bored," Kyoya wrote down something in his notebook.

"I assume I'll be paying for my time here," Kijira mentioned.

"Pardon?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

"I AM visiting the host club, even if it just to get to know you," Kijira shrugged.

Kyoya's glasses went reflective, then he turned back to writing, "that's fine."

Kijira smirked, "considering you already charged me for it, I would hope so."

"Oh, so you knew?" Kyoya asked.

"Yes, I did. You see, in some respects," Kijira picked up a book and glanced through it, "I am as shrewd as you are."

A small smile appeared on Kyoya's face.

"See!" Hikaru exclaimed, "she's shrewd! I don't know if Kyoya can handle someone on his level!"

Kijira and Kyoya turned to the noisy racket.

"But she's not AS shrewd," Kaoru shook his head, "so maybe it will turn out alright."

"That is true," Hikaru put his hand back on his chin.

Kijira rolled her eyes. These guys were baffling. She poured herself a cup of coffee and took a sip.

"Do you two not have any clients at the moment?" Kyoya asked them.

"No," they shook their heads, "we finished up awhile ago."

"I know what will settle this once and for all," Kaoru snapped his fingers, "are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Right!" Hikaru nodded.

They turned to Kijira.

"Hey Kijira-senpai," they called, "let's play the guess which one is Hikaru game!"

"A guessing game?" Kijira tilted her head. "Of which one of you is which?"

They nodded. She stared at them for a moment. Kijira glanced down at the left one's hand

"You are Hikaru," she pointed at Hikaru.

"Great!" Hikaru clapped, "how do you know it is me?"

Kijira shrugged, "I can do it again, if you like."

The twins looked at each other and walked away, then came back.

"Which one of us is Hikaru?" they asked.

"You are," she pointed at Hikaru again.

"Hmmm," Kaoru nodded, "You seem to be a lucky guesser."

"I guess so," she smiled slyly

The twins shrugged and walked away.

"Did your correct guesses have anything to do with the pen markings on Hikaru's hand?" Kyoya inquired.

There had been a small bear that had been drawn on his hand, perhaps during class.

"You can't always give away everything you know," Kijira picked up the book again.

Kyoya returned to writing. They would get along just fine these next two weeks.

[][][][][][]

Througout the last week, Kijira had been visiting the club regularly, chatting with different members as well as Kyoya. It intrigued him.

"Why?" Kyoya asked her.

"What?" she looked up from her book at her desk.

It was Tuesday morning in Classroom 3A. There were a few students milling about before classes started.

"Why do you go to the club to visit others?" He rested his chin on his hand.

"To be honest," Kijira put down her book, "I come in to talk to you and Haruhi. The rest just keep coming up on their own. Something about wanting to get to know the newest Mrs. Kyoya Ootori."

Kyoya shook his head. Of course the club would consider their maybe on a marriage a yes.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki rushed in, "I just had a brilliant idea! We should go to the movies this weekend! You know, a commoner's movie!"

Kyoya stared at Tamaki for a moment.

"No."

"Come on," Tamaki shoved his shoulder, "I'm not letting you get out of it. No way, no how."

"No. I'm not interested in sitting in a unsanitary room, eating greasy junk food, and watching a boring movie for 2 hours."

"Pleeease," Tamaki gave him puppy dog eyes.

"Suho-san," Kijira frowned, "if Kyoya doesn't want to..."

"No," Tamaki went to a corner and curled up in a ball, "I understand. I've become annoying. I'll just go to the movie by myself."

Kyoya went back to reading his book. If Tamaki had decided to start sulking in class, that was his personal choice.

"Hey, Suho," Kijira crouched down next to the pouting teen.

"Tamaki," he muttered, "call me Tamaki."

Kijira blinked, "Tamaki, what would make you feel better?"

Tamaki looked over at her with a frown on his face.

"Well... would you go with me to the movies on Saturday?" he looked up at her with his puppy eyes.

"Um," Kijira said uncomfortably. She hadn't expected this.

"She can't," Kyoya's glasses flashed.

"Why not?" Tamaki turned to him.

"Because," he sighed, "she's spending the weekend with me."

Tamaki jumped up with joy to hug Kyoya.

"Oh boy! Your first date!" Tamaki rocked with the hug.

Kyoya pried the overexcited boy off him.

"Wait till I tell the rest of the club!" Tamaki ran out the door.

"Spending the weekend with you?" Kijira raised her eyebrows.

"Well I wasn't about to leave you in the hands of Tamaki," Kyoya pushed the glasses up the bridge of his nose, "and besides, I still haven't gotten much chance to get to know you outside of school."

"Alright," Kijira shrugged, "whatever you say."

[][][][][][]

Tamaki walked into the club with in an unbalanced wobbly kind of way.

"You guys!" Tamaki hugged Haruhi.

"What's wrong with him?" Hikaru tried prying him off her.

"Haruhi..." Tamaki began hugging her tightly, "you're so cute."

"I don't know!" Kaoru began pulling on Haruhi.

"Mmmmph!" Haruhi struggled against the gripping hug.

"I gave Tama-chan some of my rice sake cakes," Honey put a finger on his mouth, "maybe he's drunk?"

"Mori-senpai!" Haruhi called, "help!"

Mori walked over and pulled Haruhi out of the mass of people. Mori stared down at Tamaki.

"People don't get drunk on cakes," Mori said quietly.

"Aheheh," Tamaki said nervously.

Kijira gave a light chuckle an sipped her coffee. Kyoya took note of her reaction.

"Thanks Mori," Haruhi nodded as Mori set her down.

He nodded. Haruhi brushed herself off and continued on her way.

_Wow,_ Kijira thought, _Haruhi seems very femine today._

Haruhi sat down with some guests and smiled.

_Large eyes,_ Kijira observed, _fine hair. No way._

"Kyoya," Kijira whispered to him, "is Haruhi a girl?"

Kyoya looked up from his laptop, "why would you ask such a question?"

"You haven't answered me yet," Kijira folded her arms.

"Why would it matter?" He asked her.

"Now that I think about it," Kijira continued, "her gender has never been specified; I've just been under the assumption that she was a boy."

Kyoya shut his laptop and looked her in the eye, "what do you want?"

"What do I want?" Kijira frowned.

"I'm under the assumption that you want to blackmail the host club with this information," Kyoya's glasses shone.

"Huh?"

"It's obvious that you want to ruin this club, how you think you are better than them," he pointed to the other hosts.

There was silence at their table.

"I think you might just need an attitude adjustment," he leaned down to her with a cold smile, "because when you look down on others, you are worth very little."

"I was just asking a question," Kijira looked at him coldly, "if you're going to jump down my throat I don't think I'm going to stay."

She got up and started walking for the door.

"And by the way, I think I've found the true you, Kyoya," she turned to him, "you are cold, calculating, and greedy."

Kijira shut the door with force. Kyoya stared at the door.

"Where's Kijira?" Haruhi walked in the room.

Kyoya's glasses were still reflecting light.

"She's gone," Kyoya went back to his laptop.

Haruhi glanced at Kyoya for a moment, then at the door. Haruhi walked back to the guests she had been attending to.

[][][][][][]

Over the next few days, Kyoya and Kijira took great lengths to avoid each other.

"Kyoya-senpai, is something wrong between you and Kijira-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Why would you say that?" Kyoya was writing in his notebook.

"She hasn't visited the host club these past days," Haruhi noted.

Kyoya shut his notebook and stared out the window.

"We aren't speaking right now," he said simply.

"So does this mean you and Ki-chan aren't getting married?" Honey looked down on Kyoya from his perch on Mori's shoulders.

"It doesn't seem very likely," Kyoya shrugged.

"That's a shame," a pair of voices said.

Kyoya turned to see the twins.

"We kinda actually liked her," Kaoru shrugged.

"She seemed like she could handle your black heart," Hikaru nodded.

"You guys only liked her because she was fun to pick on," Haruhi muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Kyoya said dismissively, "I didn't stand to gain anything I couldn't get for myself."

"How... nice of you," Hikaru murmured.

"Like you two are any better," Haruhi muttered as well.

The twins went to see some guests and Mori took Hani to a table with cake already sitting out.

Kyoya went back to writing. Haruhi frowned.

"I think you miss her company but you're just too stubborn to admit that," Haruhi folded her arms. "I think she means more to you than a business deal."

"If she did, she doesn't any more," Kyoya continued writing.

Haruhi watched him for a minute.

"I think she does."

Kyoya looked at Haruhi for a moment, then walked off.

Haruhi frowned again, _did I not get through to him?_

[][][][][][]

"Hey Kijira!" Tamaki waved her down.

Kijira kept walking down the hall.

"Kijira!" Tamaki ran after her. Kijira pretended she didn't hear a thing.

Tamaki grabbed her shoulder, "you can't just ignore me."

"What is it Tamaki?" Kijira turned to him.

"What's up between you and Kyoya?" Tamaki asked with concern.

"Nothing," Kijira frowned, "we just aren't speaking."

"That's what Kyoya said," Tamaki took her by the shoulders again, "here."

He directed her to an empty classroom. Tamaki pull two chairs desks togther and sat down in one of them.

"Sit," Tamaki gestured to the other desk.

Kijira raised her eyebrows, but sat down anyway.

"Now," Tamaki stared into her face, "can you tell me what happened?"

"Basically, Kyoya accused me of wanting to end the host club," Kijira noted.

"Accused?" Tamaki raised his eyebrows, "that doesn't sound like him."

"Well, after I asked him about Haruhi's gender, he was under the assumption that I would use the information for blackmail."

_Okay, that's Kyoya,_ Tamaki sweatdropped.

"So he accused you of ending the host club," Tamaki shrugged, "it was a misunderstanding. It can be fixed."

Kijira sighed, "it wasn't the fact that he accused me that set me off so badly. Even the remarks about my personality didn't hurt as badly as they could."

Tamaki watched her with an intent expression.

"It was the fact that he didn't trust me, after all this time," Kijira stared down at the desk.

His eyes widened.

"I just... thought we could come to a mutual friendship. But you can't have a friendship without trust."

Tamaki closed his eyes and got up.

"I guess, you don't need my help," Tamaki stood up.

"Your help?" Kijira sweatdropped.

"Of course," Tamaki flipped his hair, "if you had lost your way I would be your guide."

"Right... I'm just gonna go," Kijira got up and left Tamaki in the classroom.

"Goodbye little lamb," Tamaki waved, "your shepherd will always be there for you."

"You would, wouldn't you?" Kijira snorted.

[][][][][][]

"You guys!" Tamaki jumped on the twins, "we have to act fast!"

"Ack! What's wrong milord?" Hikaru asked.

"It's Kyoya and Kijira! They aren't speaking!" Tamaki exclaimed.

"Uh, you're a little bit behind on your news updates boss," Kaoru said, "they haven't been speaking for awhile now."

"That's not the point," Tamaki said, frustrated, "we have to make a plan to get them talking again, otherwise they won't get married."

"Does Kyoya even want to get married?" the twins asked Tamaki.

"I'll bet he really does!" Tamaki smiled broadly, "besides, doesn't he seem happier with her?"

"Eh," the twins shrugged. They had never seen a genuinely happy Kyoya. Those didn't exist in the realm of the host club.

"We need to come up with a plan, and a foolproof one at that," Tamaki put a finger on his chin in thought.

"Why foolproof?" Hikaru cocked his head.

"Because this is Kyoya-senpai we're talking about. If you're going to execute a plan on him, it has to be flawless or it won't work."

"Haruhi! You plan to help us?" Tamaki turned to the small girl behind them.

"Both Kyoya-senpai and Kijira-senpai seem unhappy with the arrangement," Haruhi noted, "I think they need to sort this out."

"Excellent!" Tamaki clapped, "now here's the plan..."

[][][][][][]

"What did you want, Tamaki?" Kyoya asked as he was led down a hall.

"I need to show you something," Tamaki pulled him along.

"Are you sure it's this way?" Kijira walked up the hallway.

"Yes," Haruhi gave a deft nod.

Tamaki stopped in front of an empty classroom.

"You took me to see this?" Kyoya asked dryly.

Kyoya looked into the classroom as Haruhi and Kijira turned the corner.

"Oh no, I know what you two are doing," Kijira pointed an accusing finger at Haruhi and Tamaki.

"Sorry senpai," Haruhi shoved her in the classroom, "it's for your own good."

Kijira was pushed onto Kyoya, and the two fell to floor of the class.

Tamaki shut the door and locked it.

Kyoya got up with a grunt and knocked on the door.

"Exactly when do you plan to let us out?"

"When you two make up!" Tamaki and Haruhi said togther.

"You know after a few hours my personal security team will be swarming the school if I don't go home," Kyoya warned him.

"That's why we called your families and told them you would be staying at school for an all night study session," Tamaki said through the door.

Kyoya's expression went hard and he walked away from the door.

"I'm going to strangle him..." Kyoya clenched his fists.

Kijira got up and walked the classroom.

"There's no use in waiting for the door to be open," Kijira mused, "I suggest we find another way out."

"What, you don't plan on saying you're sorry to me?" Kyoya turned to her.

"No, especially since it's not my fault," Kijira retorted.

The two crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions in a huff.

Kijira walked around the room. There were no windows, so that wasn't an option. She checked to see if there were any wall vents.

"You expect to crawl your way out of this room?" Kyoya sat down at a desk, "how unbecoming."

"Well it's better than being lazy and doing nothing," she bit back.

He sighed, "we are not going to get on any agreeing terms, so we will be stuck in here for awhile. But they can't keep us in here forever. Worst comes to worst, we will be in here until tomorrow morning."

Kijira pulled out her cell phone. No service.

"Great," she sat down at a desk, "now I'm stuck with you."

"Well I don't really care to be staying here with you either," Kyoya walked to a shelf and pulled a book off.

They sat quietly in the room.

"What are we going to do?" Haruhi whispered, "they aren't going to make up any time soon."

Tamaki sighed, "we are just going to have to leave them overnight and just hope."

Haruhi sighed and the two walked off. She prayed that the plan would work.

[][][][][][]

The two sat quietly in the room. Finally, Kijira got up and walked to the chalk board. She rolled up her sleeves and picked up some chalk and began to draw.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya asked in an irritated tone.

"Drawing," she continued to use the chalk, "I'm bored."

Kyoya shrugged and continued reading.

"I have to ask a question though," Kijira continued drawing, "why did you accuse me of wanting to end the host club?"

"Because," Kyoya looked up from his book, "you hold yourself up higher than the rest of the club. It's only logical to think you want to crush something you don't deem worthy."

"I do not," she muttered.

"Uh huh," he went back to reading, "and you want to know something else?"

The sounds of chalk moving on the board stopped.

"It seems that you can be just as cold and heartless and uncaring as I can be," he smiled to himself.

"Yeah, well, maybe I am," she went back to drawing.

He shook his head and continued reading.

[][][][][][]

Hours later, nightfall crept up upon them. Kyoya had moved on to another book, and Kijira was still drawing.

"I think I should apologize," Kijira said.

Kyoya put down his book, "this should be interesting."

"I'm sorry for calling you cold, heartless, and greedy," Kijira told him, "I guess I was just angry."

"Thanks, but it's all pretty much true," he closed his eyes nonchalantly.

"Then why did you want me to apologize?" she asked, irked.

"Who said I wanted an apology from you?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"Forget I ever said anything," Kijira grumbled, "ooh! You are insufferable, Kyoya Ootori."

"That's rude," Kyoya remarked, "I can be very agreeable. It just has to benefit me."

"And how did marrying me become beneficial?" Kijira asked, "I know there was something in it for you, otherwise that omiai would not have happened."

Kyoya said nothing for awhile.

"I would have been my father's successor to the company," he finally said.

"The Ootori estate?" Kijira raised her eyebrows, "that IS something to gain."

"Yeah well, I'm not motivated without a good motivator," Kyoya continued reading.

Kijira looked at Kyoya for a moment, then went back to drawing.

"What?"

"It's nothing," she continued drawing.

"You may as well tell me," he continued reading, "we aren't going anywhere for awhile."

"The thing is," Kijira stopped drawing, "the reason I got so upset is because I felt betrayed when you accused me. I thought I had your trust."

Kyoya continued listening.

"But in reality you just wanted to befriend me for those companies," Kijira started drawing again, "and I was rightly the fool to think otherwise."

She stopped drawing.

"There's no way you would want to be my friend."

Kyoya thought in silence for a moment.

"Maybe we could become friends," Kyoya offered, "to be honest, after the fight, I wasn't too upset to lose you since it seemed you were for the marriage for the same reason I was. But since you really do want to get to know me, and you're not just doing it for your father, I don't mind if you became a friend."

Kijira looked up at Kyoya for a moment then turned back to her drawing. She hid a small smile on her face.

[][][][][][]

Much later that night, Kyoya was still reading. Considering how late he usually read, he wasn't particlarly worried.

Kyoya glanced up at the board where Kijira was supposed to be drawing. She had fallen asleep at the teacher's desk. He got up and inspected the sleeping girl.

She had chalk all over her hands, and even had a smudge on her face.

_She looks so much like a young child,_ he thought amusedly.

He looked up at the board. He took a sudden inhale of breath.

She had drawn a swallow soaring through the clouds. Its tail was touching the dawn, its body in the midday, and its beak in the stars. It seemed almost like it was flying through the morning and into the night.

It was breath-taking.

_So many shades of white_, Kyoya thought.

Kyoya looked and saw Kijira holding only a single piece of white chalk that was almost a nub.

That girl... he thought.

He picked up the piece of chalk and looked at the picture. It was nearly complete. All it needed was the artist's name.

Kyoya went to the bottom corner and wrote it out: Kijira Mizuhaki.

He put down the piece of chalk and dusted off his hands. He looked down at the sleeping girl again.

"I was wrong," he said quietly, "a heartless and uncaring person couldn't create something like that."

**PRESENT**

"I have to interrupt the story for a moment," Haruhi said, "I know this happened your third year and my second year but can you give me an event that happened near it?"

"Ummm," Kijira thought for a moment, "you and Tamaki got together before the whole marriage situation, but I don't think you had had your first date yet."

"Okay," Haruhi nodded, "now I remember. Will you please continue?"

**FLASHBACK**

Tamaki unlocked the door of the classroom. He walked in to see Kyoya and Kijira asleep: Kijira at the teacher's desk and Kyoya in a regular desk with a book as a pillow.

"Okay you guys!" he shook Kyoya awake, "you're free to go."

Kyoya picked up his head and a dark glare pierced through Tamaki. Tamaki shuddered and shrank back to the wall.

Kyoya rubbed sleep out of his eye and looked at Tamaki.

"You're a dead man Tamaki Suho."

Tamaki turned pale and zipped out of the classroom. Kijira yawned and stretched. She noticed the dark aura emanating from the middle of the room. She got up and grabbed Kyoya's arm.

"Come on," she pulled him sleepily, "I'm sure there's an extra change of clothes in the host club room."

They passed by the twins in the hallway. Hikaru and Kaoru noticed the dark aura pulsing from Kyoya, and the white stains on Kijira.

"It looks like Kyoya beat the soul out of her," Kaoru commented.

"But look who's leading who," Hikaru grinned.

[][][][][][]

It was morning study period for the classes in Ouran. Back in Classroom 3a, Tamaki was extremely nervous. Kijira had not been particularly angry when he had gone to open the classroom door, but Kyoya...

It didn't make the situation any better to know that said demon was sitting behind him at that moment.

_He must be planning horrible things_, Tamaki worried. _What if he secrectly cuts my hair during class? What if he plans embarrassing cosplay for me during the club today? What if-_

"Tamaki," Kyoya cut through his troubled thoughts.

"Ah! Kyoya!" Tamaki turned to him a little too quickly.

"If I was going to repay you for what you did, it would be more DEVASTATING than embarrassing," Kyoya said cooly.

_Mind reader...?_

"So," Tamaki willed some courage, "you two made up?"

"We weren't ever fighting," Kyoya went back to his papers.

"But-"

"We weren't talking," Kyoya specified.

"So now you guys are talking?"

Kyoya looked up from his paper.

"Go back to worrying about me cutting off the head of your teddy bear."

_Oh no!_ Tamaki started sweating, _I didn't check him this morning... What if he's already..._

Kyoya rolled his eyes.

_You really are an idiot_

[][][][][][]

"So did you make up with Kyoya?" Haruhi sipped at her coffee.

It was Thursday afternoon in the host club room. Kijira and Haruhi were sitting togther at a table.

"I guess," Kijira shrugged.

Haruhi frowned, "that's not very reassuring."

Kijira chuckled, "I suppose not."

"How can I tell if the entrapment worked if you don't tell me what happened?" Haruhi folded her arms.

"You don't get to know," Kijira sipped at her cup. "not after that stunt."

"Well you came to the club," Haruhi pointed out, "that's some improvement."

Kijira shrugged again. Kyoya walked up to the two.

"Haruhi you have other customers to attend to," Kyoya wrote something down in his pad, "you can talk to Kijira after hours."

"See you later senpai," Haruhi got up and walked over to some of the other girls.

"And Kijira," Kyoya looked up from his notebook, "come by this address and we'll go somewhere Saturday."

He handed her a slip of paper.

"Our spend the weekend is still on?" Kijira raised her eyebrows.

"Of course," Kyoya gave a wry smile.

Kyoya began to walk away.

"You might want to wear casual clothes, and bring a garment bag of black tie event clothes," Kyoya turned back to her.

"Is there a reason that nice dress is required?" Kijira inquired.

"You'll see," Kyoya left.

Kijira stay seated, wondering.

"Soooo," the twins slunk to both sides of her, "you two are going on a date."

"No," Kijira said quickly, "it's an outing."

The twins looked between each other.

"So a date."

"Noooo," Kijira shook her head, "a date would be romantic. I hardly doubt whatever we are doing with have to do with romance."

"Mmmm you're probably right," Hikaru put his hands on his hips.

"Kyoya-senpai wouldn't know romance if it hit him," Kaoru sighed with a smile.

"I guess not," Kijira took another sip of coffee.

"So you don't mind marrying an unromantic guy?" the twins sweatdropped.

"All this talk about marriage," Kijira tsked, "it's like you expect us to be at the altar tomorrow."

"But you are going through a trial period," Kaoru pointed out.

"And isn't the trial period a test to see if you two should get married?" Hikaru finished.

"I suppose... but I don't think anything LASTING will come out of it," Kijira got up and walked away.

"Lasting...? But a marriage is for life..."

Kijira left the twins in slight confusion.

"Was there a reason for that nonsense?" Kyoya walked over to Kijira.

"It just seems like they have too much fun," Kijira glanced back at the twins.

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" some guest girls ran up to him, "we heard an awful rumor that you are going on a date Saturday. Is it true?"

"Ladies, it is not true," he put up his hands with a small smile.

Kijira raised her eyebrows, but said nothing. Even if it wasn't a date he was treading dangerous waters.

"I am going out with a friend on Saturday, but I wouldn't think it a date," he smiled.

Kijira snorted.

"Oh," the girls smiled at each other, "then would you come and have tea with us?"

"I would be delighted," Kyoya put on his charming face.

"Kijira-san! Come with us!" the girls pulled her over to the table.

"Okay..." she blinked.

They went and sat back down at the table and the guests chatted happily.

[][][][][][]

After all the girls left and only the hosts and Kijira were in the room Kijira let out a sigh. With that sigh, all the energy deflated out of her and Kijira let her head fall to the table.

"Is something wrong with Ki-chan?" Honey looked at the burnt out girl.

"Are you awake?" Kyoya started writing in his notebook.

"Those girls are so... exhausting," she ran her fingers through your hair, "and what's with liking homosexual tendencies? That's very creepy."

"Never underestimate the powers of Moe," Haruhi walked by with an empty tea set.

"Those homosexual tendencies are what sell in this club," Kyoya continued writing, "although some of us like to keep more to the heterosexual side."

"I think they would be heartbroken if they ever found out one of you got a girlfriend or got married," Kijira let her head lean on her hand, "speaking of which, how is it that they don't know about the trial period yet?"

"That," Kyoya had a small smile, "is because I kept it quiet. Even though it would probably send my sales through the roof, it's not something I want to cash in on."

Kijira smiled. It was deeply appreciated.

"That's a very nice thing for you to do, considering it makes you lose profit," she glanced up at him.

"Oh, I would lose alot more profit if I had to pay the medical bills after the girls attacked you," Kyoya said, nonchalantly.

"There's the senpai we know," the twins said togther.

"No," Kijira put her hand on her chin, "I think you're just being nice."

"That's disappointing," Kyoya shut his book, "I thought you weren't under the same illusion as all the other girls."

"I'm not," she said with a sweet smile, "I know you are nasty, greedy, and cold."

"Ouch," the twins said togther.

"But you are also a good person underneath," she nodded.

"Way to go Kijira-senpai," Haruhi patted Kijira on the back as she took another empty tea set to the store room.

"Care to elaborate on that Haruhi?" Kyoya glasses flashed.

"No Kyoya-senpai, I value my life too much," Haruhi continued walking.

Kyoya watched her walk back to the store room.

"So Kyoya... is a nice person?" Tamaki wondered aloud.

"I wonder if your bear has lost it's head today," Kyoya said randomly.

Tamaki rushed into the back room.

"BEARY! NOOOO!"

[][][][][][]

Kijira looked at the address on the slip of paper in her one hand, and a grey garment bag in the other. According to the paper, the gate she was standing in front of was the Ootori estate. Her hair pulled in a ponytail, with a hoodie, jeans, and sneakers, she rang the bell.

"Hello?" a voice came over the intercom.

"I came to see Kyoya Ootori?" she pressed the button.

"Ah," the voice said, "one moment please."

A buzzer went off and the gate rolled open. She walked through and up to the door. Kyoya was standing there, waiting.

"I know I said casual," Kyoya folded his arms, "but really?"

"You're dressed about as well as I am," Kijira argued.

Kyoya was wearing jeans and a red flannel shirt and a black undershirt to go with it.

"It's fine," he took the garment bag and put it inside the house.

Kyoya gestured to the parked car a little down the stretch of driveway.

"Shall we?"

"Hikaru! Kaoru! Quit shoving me!" Tamaki hissed at the twins.

"Sorry boss!" the twins said sarcastically.

The host club group was outside the fences of the Ootori estate, hiding in the bushes.

"Why are we outside the Ootori estate anyways?" Haruhi muttered.

"Becauseeee," Tamaki looked through a pair of binoculars at the door to the mansion, "even though Kyoya is good at what he does in the Host club, he doesn't have a clue what to do when dealing with girls in his true form!"

"If he can do it while being nice, why can't he do it when he is being normal?" the twins asked in monotone voices.

"He... He just can't!"

"Well, spying on him will be interesting enough," Kaoru shrugged.

"I always wanted to see Scrooge on a date," Hikaru grinned.

"Why don't we just give Kyo-chan his space?" Hani frowned, "I think he'd get very angry if he knew we were spying."

"That is why we are watching from afar," Tamaki explained.

"I believe this is the part where I act like Kyoya-senpai when you guys spy on me," Haruhi stated.

_You've seen us spy on you?_ Tamaki and the twins sweatdropped.

Haruhi produced a newspaper and sat down a bus bench to read it.

"Hey! I want to read with Haru-chan!" Honey crawled under her raised arms.

Mori leaned on the back of the bench reading over Haruhi's shoulder.

The front gate of the estate slid open and a car began pulling through the driveway.

"Hide!" Tamaki hissed.

Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru dove for the bushes. Haruhi, Honey, and Mori just kept on reading the paper.

The car passed the bench and headed towards the financial district of town.

"Quick!" Tamaki pointed at the car as it disappeared down the street, "after it!"

The Hitachiin brothers got ready to run.

"Or we could just take the bus," Haruhi pointed as a bus rolled up to the bench.

"Get on!" Tamaki shoved them up the stairs of the bus as the car got further and further away.

The bus closed it's doors and began slowly chugging down the street.

[][][][][][]

"An art museum?" Kijira tilted her head.

"Whats wrong? Don't like art?" Kyoya looked up at the structure.

"Art is fine," she shrugged, "I just never pictured you as one who stops and admires a pretty picture."

Kyoya fixed his glasses, "it's not something I particularly care for, but I assume you would enjoy it."

Kijira said nothing.

"Besides, I hear they have a new arrival in from Europe," Kyoya mentioned.

"I guess it would be interesting to look at," Kijira voiced her thoughts.

"Let's look at the exhibit then," he ushered her into the museum.

The two went inside.

"An art museum!" Tamaki exclaimed as the bus pulled to a stop.

The twins pushed him down the stairs.

"Gah!" Tamaki fell to the ground.

"It's boring looking," the twins stepped off the bus and onto the ramp that connected the street and the sidewalk (namely Tamaki).

"Hmmm," Haruhi stepped on Tamaki as well, "what are you doing on the street senpai?"

Haruhi hopped onto the sidewalk and looked down at Tamaki.

"Hrrrrmmmm!" Tamaki's face was mushed into the pavement.

"Here," Mori peeled him off the pavement.

Tamaki stood up and rubbed the back of his head.

"What's the matter with you two?" Tamaki yelled at the twins, "I could have been seriously hurt!"

"But you weren't," Kaoru pointed out.

"Pity," Hikaru shook his head.

"Why you!" Tamaki lunged for the twins.

"Senpai!" Haruhi stepped in, starting to get annoyed, "weren't you going to follow Kyoya? If you don't go in after him now you're probably going to lose him in the gallery!"

"Haru-chan is right," Honey gave a deft nod, "if don't start looking for him now, we are going to lose him."

"Alright," Tamaki cooled down, "let's go in pairs, that way we can find him faster."

"We'll take Haruhi," the twins grabbed her arms.

"I said pairs!"

"Considering Hikaru and I are always togther we should be counted as one," Kaoru voiced his opinion.

"Therefore, when we take Haruhi with us, that makes two," Hikaru held up two fingers.

"I think I'll stick with Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi shrugged off their arms, "I have a feeling I'll be much safer."

"That's right Haruhi," Tamaki grabbed her in a defensive hug, "stick with me and you'll be safe."

"Don't make me regret my decision," Haruhi said through the muffling hug.

"Takashi will be my partner," Honey grabbed the taller boy's arm.

Mori looked down at Honey, then nodded.

"Now that we're paired up," Tamaki finally released Haruhi, "let's go!"

[][][][][][]

Kijira and Kyoya spent the morning looking through all that was on display. At every piece of art, Kyoya could give her a vast amount of information. Even some of the pieces she knew very well he could give just a little bit more.

It had been a wonderful tour for her.

"This has been interesting," Kyoya noted.

The two were sitting in the small coffee shop at the entrance of the museum.

"I could say it was better than watching a movie in a theater," Kijira graced a small smile.

Neither of them heard the small whimper that came from a bench outside the shop.

"Well at this point we have two options," Kyoya set down his cup of coffee, "we can either look at more paintings, or we can make arrangements for lunch and do something else."

"While this experience has been enlightening," Kijira rotated her cup on the table, "I think I'm done looking at art for the moment."

"It's settled then," Kyoya stood up, "let's go find a place to eat."

They left their cups on the table and walked off. They didn't notice the two identical tourists, a janitor wiping the floors, and three people reading the paper.

"We need to follow them!" Tamaki hissed from under his janitor's cap.

"We do..." the twins said, "but we are hungry too."

"We can get food at wherever they eat," Tamaki waved them off, "let's just get on the bus."

"But they are walking down the street," Haruhi pointed out.

Tamaki paused for a moment.

"Very well," he sighed, "we will follow on foot."

[][][][][][]

"Where are we going for lunch?" Kijira asked.

"It's a sushi place I know of," Kyoya looked up the sidewalk in front of him, "since we aren't dressed for eating nicely, I suppose commoner food will have to do."

"Ah," Kijira nodded.

There was silence for a moment.

"Can I ask a question?" Kijira finally broke the silence.

Kyoya stayed quiet.

"This has been bugging me for awhile now. You see, I'm sure you are smart enough to take the Ootori company right out from under your father's grasp, but you still are going to go through with the marriage. Isn't that kind of like taking the easy way out?"

Kyoya looked at her for a moment.

"I don't see it that way," Kyoya answered her, "you see, I gain the company if I marry you through a contract. My brothers have signed it thinking it is in the 'best interest' of the company, when in reality they don't think I could pull this marriage off."

Kijira thought for a moment.

"Why would they think that?"

"You might say I shouldn't meet the expectations of your father."

Kijira smiled, "it seems like your brothers are always underestimating you."

Kyoya's glasses went reflective. He looked up at the sky.

"That's how I like it."

"Even after all you said," Kijira shook her head, "it still seems like you are taking the easy way out."

"You think so?"

"I know so," Kijira folded her arms.

"Interesting..."

[][][][][][]

Hikaru and Kaoru huffed a sigh of boredum as they watched Kijira and Kyoya eat through the window of the shop.

"This is getting boring," Hikaru said, annoyed, "I'm done."

"Me too," Kaoru got up, "we are going home."

"I need to go home too," Honey said with a worried expression, "I promised Chika-chan I would help him train."

"Wait, you guys are all leaving!" Tamaki had a shocked expression, "what about the rest of their date!"

"It's obviously not a date," Hikaru pointed out, "they really haven't done anything fun. Just looking at paintings and eating sushi."

"We're done," the twins stood up and walked off.

"See you Monday Tama-chan!" Hani waved as he walked away.

Mori glanced back at Tamaki and began following Honey.

"You guys..." Tamaki watched them leave.

He pulled his legs to himself and sat in the fetal position. The only one left was Haruhi.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi leaned down to him, "you know it only seems like normal if the rest stop watching when it starts to seem boring. Kyoya-senpai and Kijira-senpai are only eating lunch, so there's no reason to worry."

"It's not lunch I was worried about," he sighed, "I just wanted to make sure that Kyoya's date was perfect. You know, even though he is in the host club, he's never been out with a girl."

Haruhi looked at Tamaki for a moment, then smiled. It was funny to think that Tamaki actually did care. But then again, it wasn't surprising.

"Why don't we go in and eat lunch?" Haruhi pulled him to his feet, "then you can watch from a table."

"Yeah," Tamaki had a new gleam in his eye, "and I can get you fatty tuna while we are there."

Haruhi sighed as they walked into the restaurant. Tamaki really was a silly person. They walked over to a table near the door.

"There," Haruhi said, "now you can watch them from here."

They sat down on the same side of the table. Haruhi picked up a menu and began skimming through it. Tamaki watched the two carefully.

"Would you and your boyfriend like some tea, miss?" a woman came to their table.

"Yes please," Haruhi nodded.

The woman bowed and left the two.

"What do you want, Tamaki?" Haruhi looked through the menu, "there are some very nice things on here."

Tamaki looked at the menu over her shoulder, "why don't you get a platter and we'll split it?"

Haruhi felt Tamaki hovering over her shoulder. She felt a blush coming on.

"O-okay."

The woman brought back two cups and a tea pot. She poured both of them tea.

"What would you two like?" the woman smiled and clasped her hands togther.

"This platter please," Tamaki pointed to the menu.

Haruhi was still holding the menu, blushing.

"Very well," the woman took the menu and walked to the back.

"Haruhi, are you okay?" Tamaki looked closely to her face, "your face looks red. Do you have a fever?"

"No, no," she waved her hands to separate the two of them, "I'm fine."

Tamaki looked at Haruhi for a worried moment then went back to watching Kyoya and Kijira.

Kijira said something and Kyoya nodded. He put his hand out to express somthing and Kijira watched intently.

"What are they doing?" Tamaki squinted his eyes.

"Talking I suppose," Haruhi had calmed down, _What else would they be doing?_

The woman brought the platter.

"Thank you," Haruhi nodded.

Haruhi took a bite of a piece if sushi and set her head on her hand.

"What do you think they're saying?" Tamaki took a piece of sushi without taking his eyes of the pair.

"Probably talking about some kind of business related activity," Haruhi speculated.

"I guess..." Tamaki turned to look out the window.

Haruhi noticed Kyoya getting up out of his seat. Kyoya walked over to their table and sat down.

"If you planned on following us you could have done a better job hiding yourselves," Kyoya said darkly.

"Eh?" Tamaki turned from the window to see Kyoya in front of him.

They were caught.

"Since you are going to be nosy here's a list of everywhere else we are going," Kyoya slid a piece of paper to them, "now would you be kind enough to leave us alone?"

Haruhi sweatdropped. She picked up the sheet of paper. Kyoya got up from the table and went to pay for lunch. Kijira got up from their table and stood next to him.

"Bye Haruhi," she smiled as they left the restaurant.

Tamaki stared in shock at the fact that they had been discovered.

"I believe this is a sign," Tamaki said trying to regain composure.

"Yes," Haruhi read through the list one more time, "we should stop trailing them or Kyoua-senpai will skin us alive."

They sat in silence eating the rest of their platter.

[][][][][][]

"Since we have some time," Kyoya checked his watch, "let's go back to the estate for a few hours."

"Time? Time until what?" Kijira looked up at him.

"You'll see," Kyoya pulled out his cell phone, "I'll call the car."

Kijira frowned, "you aren't very good at telling things are you?"

"Let's just say the time is not right," Kyoya had a smile.

The car came and the two were picked up.

"I'm afraid I won't be able to entertain you for an hour," Kyoya looked at something on his cell phone, "I have some business to take care of."

"I'm sure I can find something to do for an hour," Kijira nodded.

They walked in the door and Kyoya led her to his living quarters. He opened the door

"Fuyumi?" Kyoya looked at the young woman sitting on his couch.

"Kyoya! I was hoping to run into you," she smiled.

"This IS my bedroom," he coughed.

"I just was in town and I- oh, who is this?" Fuyumi observed the girl who walked in behind Kyoya.

"This is Kijira," Kyoya gestured broadly.

"Oh? You finally got a girlfriend Kyoya?" Fuyumi blushed with happiness, "I'm so proud!"

"Eh... I'm not exactly his girlfriend..." Kijira scratched the back of her head, "more like a regular friend?"

"Did father not tell you?" Kyoya looked at his sister.

"Tell me what?"

"I should have known," Kyoya sighed, "speaking of father, won't he be mad if you are here?"

"Have you forgotten?" Fuyumi smiled with a wink, "he just left for that emergency business trip."

_I didn't forget,_ Kyoya thought, _I was just hoping you wouldn't remember._

"Aren't you going to that banquet for the opening of the new electronic branch of the company that father deals with alot?" Fuyumi asked.

Kyoya sighed again, "yes Fuyumi, all of our brothers are going in father's stead. I believe you are going with Shido-san?"

"Uh-huh," Fuyumi smiled, "I'm going to go meet with him in a few hours."

"So that's where we are going tonight," Kijira glanced between the two of them.

"What?" Fuyumi looked at the slightly disgruntled Kyoya.

"I wasn't going to tell her until later," Kyoya rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! Sorry! I didn't know it was a secret," Fuyumi put her hands up.

"It's fine," Kijira smiled, "I suppose it's better to find out now than later."

"Since you are here, can you distract Kijira for an hour? I have something I need to do," Kyoya asked.

"Sure!" Fuyumi linked arms with Kijira, "I'll show her part of the estate!"

"Uh," Kijira felt herself being jerked to the door.

"Tell you what," Fuyumi turned to her brother, "since she's going with you to the banquet, I'll help her get ready after the tour!"

Kijira gave Kyoya a 'don't let her do this to me!' look that he ignored with a small smirk.

"Her bag of clothes is in the closet near the front door," Kyoya turned on his laptop.

"What?"

"Come with me!" Fuyumi smiled.

And Kijira was dragged away.

"Heh," Kyoya covered his mouth, "have fun."

"And that's the library," Fuyumi pointed to a door, "next to it is my father's home office."

Kijira nodded and tried to look fascinated.

"I think you'll find this interesting," Fuyumi walked into the library and took her to a couch.

Fuyumi walked behind some of the shelves, and returned with a box.

"This," Fuyumi opened the box, "is what little childhood we had."

It was a box of pictures.

"Wow," Kijira picked up the stack, "there's not that many."

"You could say after Kyoya was born, we had to grow up a little faster," Fuyumi touched a picture of a 13 year old boy and a ten year old girl holding a year old baby.

Kijira flipped through all the pictures.

"The pictures stop when Kyoya reaches primary school," Kijira noted.

"To be truthful, after primary, that's when Kyoya started becoming serious," Fuyumi sighed, "and that's when everything had to be manipulative for him to take interest."

Kijira took a looked at the last primary picture.

"That's why I was disappointed when you weren't his girlfriend," Fuyumi gave a sad smile, "I thought Kyoya had actually found someone."

Kijira gave a weak smile, "no, I believe I'll only be a friend to him, even later in life."

"Well," Fuyumi stood up, "at least it's something. Look at the time! Let's get you ready for the banquet."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya checked the time and went to his closet and pulled out his tuxedo. After he was dressed, he checked his hair in the mirror of his bathroom.

"Are you ready?" Fuyumi came in wearing a red dress.

"Almost," Kyoya straightened his tie.

Fuyumi smiled and walked out the door. Kyoya turned to the door to see a young girl in a black dress, a single, small diamond on a gold chain with her hair loosely pulled up. Kyoya had a smile on his face.

"Is it... too much?" Kijira looked down at herself.

"No, very appropriate," Kyoya gave a deft nod, "and pretty."

Kijira could feel herself blushing under the light makeup on her face.

"I believe our brothers are waiting downstairs," Fuyumi looked out the widow.

"What about Shido-san?" Kijira asked curiously.

"I'm afraid I have to go meet him right now," Fuyumi waved, "see you at the party."

Kijira watched her leave the room.

"We will be riding with my brothers," Kyoya told her.

"Oh? Will they be bringing someone with them as well?" Kijira inquired.

"No," Kyoya opened the door for her, "just me."

Kyoya escorted her down to the car where his brothers were waiting.

"It took you long enough," one grumbled.

"Forgive me," Kyoya opened the door of the car, "just a couple of issues."

"It's fine," the other brother waved, "let's just go."

They got into the car and began driving off.

"So," Kijira draped the skirt of her dress over her legs, "I was wondering what you two do in the Ootori company."

The brothers looked at each other.

"Has Kyoya not told you?" the older one asked.

Kijira shook her head.

"I work directly under our father," the older one said.

"And I'm working directly under him," the younger pointed to the older brother, "we are learning as much as we can in order to take over for father someday. I'll expect Kyoya to be in our postition in a few years."

Kijira glanced at Kyoya. He said nothing.

"If I may be so bold," the older one asked, "what are your plans for the future?"

"After high school, I'm going to go to the university to learn business with agricultural studies on the side," Kijira told them.

"You plan on taking over your father's business?" the older raised his eyebrows.

She nodded, "If I'm not going to let the company fall out of the family's hands and into the ones of someone incapable, I have to be prepared."

"I like the way you think," the younger nodded in agreement, "one who is to inherit the company should study more than they waste their free time in clubs."

Kijira stayed expressionless and glanced at Kyoya. Were they in some sort of cold war? She knew they weren't on the best terms, but was it really that bad? Kyoya was still silent.

"How's work going by the way?" Kyoya smiled.

"Fine," the younger eyed him.

The car stopped.

"We are here," the older opened the door and let Kijira out.

Kyoya went to follow, but the younger brother grab his arm.

"You actually think she's going to marry you?" his brother held him in the seat.

"I don't know," Kyoya turned to face him, "she's here with me isn't she?"

"Taking her places won't do anything to influence her," the grip tightened,

Kyoya fixed his glasses, "but I always wanted to take a friend to an event like this. They do get terribly boring."

"What?"

The grip slackened and Kyoya climbed out of the car.

"Coming?" Kyoya glanced at his brother.

He grunted and climbed out of the car. The group walked into the estate of where the party was being held.

"Welcome," a man in a tuxedo gave a small bow.

"It's nice to see you again," Kyoya smiled and shook his hand.

"Indeed," the man smiled, "ah, you brought someone with you?"

"I'm Kijira Mizuhaki," she gave a small bow.

"I remember, your birthday was a few weeks ago, wasn't it?" the man nodded, "it was a very extravagant party."

Kyoya glanced over at Kijira. He was certain that was NOT what she wanted to hear.

"Thank you," she stared straight at him calmly with a hint of a smile, "I do hope your electronics wing is a success, considering how well the rest of your company does, I believe it will flourish."

The man smiled, "thank you for your kind words."

She nodded again and Kyoya escorted her to the rest of the party.

"Very well done," Kyoya murmured into her ear, "you are quite the charmer."

"I'm inclined to stick my tounge out at you, but we are in public," Kijira kept her graceful smile on.

"I give you a compliment and you bite back with a childish retort?" he tutted, "that's not very nice."

"Don't treat me like your apprentice when it come to charm, Kyoya," Kijira smiled at an older businessman, "you know what happens when you underestimate someone."

"Hmm," Kyoya hid a grin, "why don't we combine our power and take on the world. Or at least some important businessmen."

"Kyoya Ootori?"

Both Kyoya and Kijira turned. There was a blonde, young girl in a revealing sea blue dress.

"It is you Kyoya-chan," she had a fangirl-esque smile.

"Sarah," he gave a small bow along with one of his dashing smiles, "I see you've come to Japan for awhile."

She gave another smile to him, "I came to catch up with some of the people I missed while living in Europe."

I bet I know who YOU missed, Kijira thought.

"It is delightful to see you again," he kissed her hand.

She smiled again, then noticed the girl with him.

"Oh?"

"Kijira this is Sarah Butiselli," Kyoya allowed the two in between him, "her father runs a pharmecutial branch in Europe, namely Germany."

Kijira gave a slight nod. She knew of it.

"Oh, who is this, Kyoya-chan?" Sarah tilted her head at Kijira as if she was some strange plant.

"This is Kijira Mizuhaki," Kyoya gestured to Kijira, "you know the Mizuhaki corporation?"

"Ah yes, the FARMING business," Sarah gave a fake sweet smile, "I didn't expect to see the daughter of a FARMER at an electronics banquet."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't," Kijira gave a small smile, "but life is full of surprises, isn't it?"

"Many," Sarah gave a nod of satisfaction.

You could feel the tension between the two.

"I think I'll let you two catch up," Kijira backed up and walked through the crowd.

Kyoya watched her disappear.

"Hmm," Sarah watched her go.

"So," Kyoya turned back where he left off, "how was Germany?"

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked through the room of successful businessmen and famous leaders in office. She sighed. If Kyoya was going to play sweet with Lil Miss Europe there wasn't anything she could do.

"Why miss, why the long face?" a coarse voice asked her.

She turned. It was an older man sitting in a chair, holding a cane.

"It's nothing," she shook her head, "nothing that I can do anyways."

"Always the answer with these young people these days," he waved his cane, "nothing I can do, nothing I can do. Not my job. Lazy, lazy, lazy."

She raised her eyebrows, "then let me rephrase. There's nothing I can do that won't end with me pulling someone's hair out or drowning them in a punch bowl, and personally, I don't feel like getting my hands dirty today."

He chuckled, "I like your style. I'm bored and need some entertainment. Why don't you stay and talk with me?"

Kijira stayed to do as he asked, not that she had anything better to do. She put on her best smile and did her best to entertain.

[][][][][][]

Kyoya listened to Sarah go on and on about some big mistake one of her friends had done at an important dinner, but really, Kyoya could care less.

He had half a mind to ditch her and go find Kijira. At least she wouldn't be babbling about useless mistakes of the past.

"Oh what's this?" Sarah put her hands on her hips.

Kyoya turned and followed her line of sight. Kijira was talking to a large group of some very class businessmen and women, but she seemed to be talking to an old man. He blinked. That old man happened to be the head of the Tagrashi coporate, one of the shrewdest businesses to partner with. The old man was very hard to charm (not that Kyoya had attempted to, he wasn't stupid enough to kill the streak he had going) and was very hard to sway.

"So the farm brat is attempting to charm her way into a business circle," Sarah sniffed, "probably telling charming stories about her childhood on the farm."

Kyoya looked at her for moment. Did the word 'farm' make up most of her vocabulary? He had just about enough of this.

"I'm very tired of you insulting Kijira," Kyoya folded his arms.

"Oh? Was I being rude?" Sarah feigned innocence, "she just seems so uneducated."

"Unless you are looking in a mirror, I don't see any hints of faulted knowledge," Kyoya said cooly.

Sarah's mouth fell open, "are you calling me stupid?"

"Kijira is one of the brightest people in Ouran, and one of the more refined," he conitinued, undaunted, "if I may be so bold to say, she's in the smartest of the school that you couldn't even pass entrance exams for."

Sarah stood in shock.

"I don't like people who think they can be rude about my friends in front of me just to try and gain my favor," Kyoya finished her off.

"But... I'm prettier than her!" Sarah pointed at Kijira.

"But your heart is very ugly," he turned and started to walk away with a cold smile.

"I... I can get father to crush the ties between companies," she threatened.

"I doubt it," Kyoya turned back to her, "considering how iron clad their contract is."

Sarah was left flabbergasted.

[][][][][][]

Kijira was slightly surprised that such a crowd had been attracted to the conversation she had struck up with the old man. But after realizing who he was, she figured everyone wanted to cash in on their conversation.

But her mind kept wandering back to Kyoya talking to that Sarah girl and the conversation she had had with Fuyumi. Maybe there were feeling between the two, maybe he was just doing it for business. Either way she didn't blame him. She just resented it.

But she had come to an important resolution. Considering who Kyoya was and what he could do, she wasn't going to hold him back anymore.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder.

"Kyoya?" she turned to an unexpected face.

"I wonder," he smiled at the crowd, "can I borrow her for a moment?"

"If you must," the old man grunted, "but bring her back. She was about to hear a good story."

Kijira smiled at the Tagrashi senior, "I will hurry."

"I know you will," he said, "but it's this shady Ootori boy I'm not sure about."

Kyoya chuckled and took Kijira by the arm, "I will bring her back."

The old man grunted and let them go. Kyoya walked her to a hallway with no activity going on in it. They stopped near a bench.

"I would like to apologize for not coming to your aid when we were with Sarah," he told her, "that was very unprofessional of me."

"It's fine," she raised a hand, "it was for business, wasn't it?"

Kyoya frowned, "yes, but I don't believe I will be speaking with her from now on."

"Kyoya, I think I've made my side of the decision," Kijira sat down on the bench.

"You've decided on marriage?" Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"Well, I think marrying is like Haruhi said, only if you want to spend the rest of your life with that person," Kijira fiddled with the hem of her dress, "while my fate is already sealed to an arranged marriage, yours doesn't have to be."

Kyoya folded his arms, "so you are backing out? You are giving up?"

"I'm not giving up," Kijira raised her shoulders, "I'm just giving you a chance for you to find your own love."

"In other words you're giving up," Kyoya nodded.

"Aright. Fine. I'm giving up. Happy?"

"No," Kyoya bent down to sit next to her, "because I want you to marry me."

"No, you just want the Ootori company," she folded her arms, "and you are very capable of getting it. You don't need me."

"I think you are missing the point," Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "at the end of the two weeks we'd decide if we wanted to marry, and I do."

"Can't you see I'm holding you back?" she tried, frustrated, "you will gain so much more without me."

Kyoya took her chin and looked at her sternly.

"If I wasn't gaining more than I would be losing, this wouldn't be happening."

Kijira tried to look away but couldn't move her head.

"I would rather marry you, my friend, than be forced to marry someone else in the future," Kyoya said quietly, "because you will be a friend I can depend upon."

Kijira stared into his eyes for a moment.

"Thank you," she gave him a small hug.

They let go and looked at the opposite wall.

"Did you really think you would get out of marriage that easily?" Kyoya smirked.

"But we were never betrothed," Kijira frowned, "technically we just got engaged 2 minutes ago."

"Everyone seemed to think we were," he sat down next to her.

"Well everyone was wrong," Kijira folded her arms.

"Uh huh," Kyoya nodded, "we'll show them how wrong they were. Especially when we say our vows. They will never see it coming."

"Your sarcasm is not appreciated."

[][][][][][]

On Monday, the host club returned to normal as far as anyone could tell.

"Tamaki," Kyoya called him over.

"Yes Kyoya?" Tamaki walked up to him.

"May I speak to you in private for a moment?" he beckoned him to a side room of the club.

They went in and Kyoya shut the doors behind him. Haruhi tilted her head at Kyoya's actions.

"What are they doing?" Hikaru stared at the door.

"Kyo-chan must be telling Tama-chan something important," Honey bit into his piece of cake, "otherwise he would have shared it in front of everybody."

"Yeah," Mori nodded

The twins brightened and put their ears on the keyhole.

"What is this about?" Tamaki sat down on a chair.

Kyoya sat in a chair opposite to him.

"I just thought I should tell you that our trial period is over," Kyoya pushed his glasses up.

Tamaki gave a small gasp and his eyes widened.

"And?" Tamaki waited for the answer.

Kyoya gave him a small smile, "we've decided to get married."

Tamaki's grin grew and grew until he jumped up and hugged Kyoya.

"I'm so happy for you!" tears ran down his face.

"Alright, alright," Kyoya shoved him off. "That's not all I want to tell you."

Tamaki waited.

"I want you to be the best man."

Tamaki stared at Kyoya as fresh tears ran down his face. Kyoya's glasses went into reflective mode as he stood up.

"K-Kyoya..."

"The wedding will be traditional," Kyoya continued, "but, for all purposes, I will consider you my best man."

He walked to the doors and opened them to let the twins fall to the ground.

"!" the twins backed up quickly, but he didn't say anything.

He continued walking through the room until he reached the exit.

The host club listened to his fading footsteps.

"Who knew..."Kaoru started

"...that he would be the first of us to get shacked up?" Hikaru finished.

The club went silent. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Tamaki said, still shell shocked.

Kijira poked her head in the door.

"Kijira!"

"We heard the good news!" Haruhi clapped her hands togther. "That's awesome!"

Kijira laughed, "I'm glad you think so. I assume Kyoya told Tamaki the other news."

The twins pointed to a Tamaki blubbering with happiness.

"Then it's time I asked you, Haruhi," Kijira knelt down to Haruhi's line of vision.

"Wha?"

"I want you to be my maid of honor," Kijira smiled.

Haruhi's eyes widened.

"Hold the phone," Hikaru separated the two starry eyed girls, "Haruhi is a guy."

"Yeah," Kaoru walked over next to Hikaru, "isn't a traditional western maid of honor a girl?"

"It's true," Kijira nodded with a mischievous smile on her face, "but this will be a traditional Japanese wedding. But solely for the namesake, I'm asking Haruhi."

"Come again?" they leaned in.

Kijira rolled her eyes, "I'm not an idiot. It may have taken some thought, but I found out in the end. With that considered, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Yes!" Haruhi beamed, "I will!"

Kijira gave a small bow and walked towards the door.

"Oh and by the way," Kijira turned back to them, "you guys are all invited. I know you mean a lot to Kyoya."

She gave a last nod and left the room. The host club was silent staring at the door that an engaged couple had walked through.

Tamaki was still on the floor blubbering.

[][][][][][]

It was the day. Kijira stared into the mirror. THE DAY. She still couldn't believe. She was getting married to... A friend. But that was okay.

She stood up and glanced at her white kimono. It was stitched with small scenery patterns in white thread. Kijira looked in the mirror at her white painted face.(1)

She heard a knock on the door.

"Kijira-senpai?" Haruhi peeked through the door.

"Haruhi," Kijira motioned for her to come through the door.

Haruhi smiled at her. "I just came to tell you it's time."

Kijira took a deep breath and put on the hood of her kimono. Haruhi took her to the entrance of the temple.

Their fathers had rented a shrine for the day and had asked a minister to perform the ceremony.

Kijira's father was waiting at the entrance with his arm ready. He had a warm smile on his face.

Kijira took a deep breath as it was going to be her turn. The moment of truth.

Kijira walked down the cobble to where the shrine was located with her head up. She glanced at guests on each side.

The host club members were in the back.

Hani gave a wave as she slid back in her seat while the twins and Mori just nodded. Kijira could see Tamaki with a goofy grin on his face, and Haruhi beaming up at her.

_At least they are under control today,_ Kijira smiled to herself.

On the Ootori side, Kyoya's siblings were there as well as his father. There was also some extended family.

On her side, her grandparents as well as her aunts and her uncle were over there. It was nice to know that what little family she had were in attendance.

She looked up to the front of the shrine to see the minister up at the front as well as Kyoya.

Kyoya was dressed in a black kimono and was waiting patiently at the altar.

She reached the shrine where the minister stood in front of them. The families turned from the direction of the bride and the groom and faced each other.

The minister took them through the vows and completed the ceremony. Kyoya and Kijira were given cups of sake to drink. Ootori and Mizuhaki shared a cup of sake as well.

The minister finished with a nod, "you are now wed."

The families clapped and you could hear a pair of voices cheering in the back. Kijira turned to Kyoya and hugged him.

"You really didn't have to," she whispered in his ear.

"But I wanted to," he told her, "now go wash the paint off your face so we can start the reception."

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked into the reception room with her red kimono on. The first person that came to her was Haruhi.

"It's beautiful," Haruhi inspected her kimono.

Kijira smiled and bowed.

"Hows the party?" Kijira looked around the room.

"It's actually been pretty good," Haruhi dipped her head.

"I see you are wearing a dress," Kijira smiled knowingly.

"Yeah," she scratched the back of her head, "Tamaki nearly died I think."

Kijira smothered her laughter. Haruhi hid her own chuckles.

"Let's find the groom," Haruhi waved her on.

"Kyoya!" Tamaki waved at him.

Kyoya nodded as Tamaki as he walked towards him.

"Some wedding," Tamaki looked around.

"It was a nice small one," Kyoya nodded with approval.

He glanced down at his new wedding band.

"Good job senpai!" both of the twins hit him on the back.

"Hey Kyo-chan," Honey came up to Kyoya holding a piece of cake, "where's Ki-chan?" Mori was following Honey.

"She's probably changing, Mitsukuni," Mori patted him on the head.

"Oh?" Hani looked up at Mori with a fork in his mouth.

Kyoya nodded in agreement, "she'll probably be here in a few minutes."

"Hey," Hikaru looked around, "where's Haruhi?"

The host group did a small search.

"There!" Kaoru pointed, "she's with someone in a red kimono?"

Haruhi gestured at the group and the two walked over to them.

"Senpais," Haruhi dipped her head.

"Hello you," Kijira stood next to Kyoya and looked up at him.

Kyoya just glanced down with a small smile.

"Sweet Kimono," Hikaru nodded.

"It was Hitachiin designed," Kijira gave a wry smile.

Hikaru and Kaoru exchanged grins.

There was a call for attention at the front of the room.

"I'd like to thank all of you for coming," Mizuhaki called out, "as a father, I am very happy that her future is now secure."

Kyoya put an arm around Kijira.

"To the newlyweds!" he raised his glass.

"To the newlyweds!" the crowd chorused.

Kyoya tightened the grip on Kijira. They watched as friends and family surged around them with life and energy in what they did.

"The future looks bright," Kijira commented.

Tamaki nervously asked Haruhi to dance, but was intercepted when the twins took her away. Tamaki went to sulk in a corner while Mori leaned down to wipe the frosting off of Honey's face.

Kyoya glanced down at Kijira.

"It does, doesn't it?"

[][][][][][]

Kyoya once again walked into his father's office.

"Ah I see you've come," the Ootori senior gestured to the seat in front of his desk. Kyoya sat down.

"Now that you are going to become head of the company, you will have to start devoting time to learning about the management in this business."

"I understand that," Kyoya nodded, "but first, may I see the contract?"

Ootori pulled the contract out. Kyoya took and looked at it one last time.

"We won't be needing this anymore," Kyoya tore it in half.

The Ootori senior was silent.

"I don't want to give you the wrong impression," Kyoya told him, "I do still want to inherit the company, and I do want to go to those meetings, but I want to inherit that company for my skill, not because of my marital status."

Ootori's glasses went reflective.

"I guess that's all that needs to be said," Kyoya stood up.

He began walking for the door. He turned the knob.

"Be prepared to come to a meeting," Ootori told him.

Kyoya stopped. He directed a smile at the door.

"Yes sir," he said and walked put of the room.

Ootori was silent as the door was shut. Then he looked up.

"You are more prepared for that position than I thought."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya walked down the halls of his house. For some reason, trying to gain the company seemed much more satisfying this way.

"Kyoya," his brother called him.

Kyoya turned to him.

"Just because you're successor doesn't mean you have my respect yet."

Nothing was said for a long moment.

"Of course," Kyoya gave a small smile, "that is something that has to be earned."

Kyoya continued walking. If his brother wanted to think he was going to be the rightful heir without a fight, that was fine with him.

[][][][][]

"Hey," Kijira sat down next to Kyoya on the host club couch.

"Hello," Kyoya looked down at his laptop.

"I heard you tore up the contract," she said nonchalantly.

"You heard correct," Kyoya continued typing.

Kijira smiled to herself, "I didn't think you would."

Kyoya closed his laptop and set it aside.

"Normally I wouldn't have," he looked down at her,"but someone gave me the right perspective,"

They stared at each other for a moment.

"Give it back!" Tamaki whined, "come on you guys, give me back Beary!"

"I don't know," Kaoru put his hand on his chin, "we were having alot of fun playing with him."

"Yeah," Hikaru nodded,"we were going to dress him up and give him tattoos."

Tamaki whimpered.

"I know! Why don't we bleach his hair?" Hikaru grinned.

"NOOOO!" Tamaki jumped for the bear.

The twins jumped out of the way, but Tamaki was still in the air. And was heading straight towards Kyoya's back.

Kyoya and Kijira mashed lips on impact.

Everyone in the club fell silent. Tamaki's jaw fell open, Hikaru and Kaoru froze, and a strawberry fell off the end of Honey's fork. Kyoya's eyes widened.

They didn't move for awhile. Kyoya carefully pried himself away from Kijira. He could see a blush forming on her cheeks. Kyoya's glasses went reflective and Kijira touched her lips.

"S-sorry," Tamaki hid behind the twins.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up, "it's fine."

Kijira got up quickly, "I have to go."

Kyoya nodded.

Kijira walked out of the room as soon as Haruhi walked in. She looked around the room.

"Why's everybody acting weird?"

Kyoya stood up, "a little accident happened."

"A little?" the twins looked at each other.

"Well, I guess it's fine," Hikaru figured, "I mean they are married."

"WHAT? THEY GOT MARRIED?"

There was a collective gasp in their guests. Kaoru slapped Hikaru on the back of the head.

Reflective glasses gleamed towards the twins. Hikaru laughed nervously and fled for the back room.

"Back to work," Kyoya told the hosts.

Everyone looked at each other nervously and slowly began talking.

Kyoya walked into the other room and nearly shut the door behind him. It sounded like screaming was coming from the crack of the door.

"Hikaru..." Kaoru stared at the door in despair.

Haruhi was still confused.

"What happened?"

**PRESENT**

"So that's why everyone..." Haruhi opened her mouth in laughter.

Kijira nodded, shielding her own smile.

"So? Was that the beginning of something else?" Haruhi asked.

"Something else?" Kijira raised her eyebrows, "you only asked about our marriage."

"But, didn't you two fall in love?" Haruhi asked, confused.

"How cliche, falling in love with an accidental kiss," Kijira sipped the last of her coffee.

Haruhi leaned on the table.

"And besides," Kijira smiled, "that's another story."

* * *

><p>DUM! DUM! If enough people like it, I will post part 2<p>

(1) I tried to write the wedding as a traditional Japanese wedding, and I looked up the customs. I think this is how it is supposed to be done.


	2. Chapter 2

here's the part you've been waiting for!

* * *

><p><strong>Over Coffee (pt 2: love)<strong>

Tamaki hung up the receiver of the phone, and walked up to the window.

"Wow!" Tamaki pressed his hands to the window of the hotel room, "what a view!"

"Hn," Kyoya responded, writing in his notebook.

"Kyoya, do you ever get your head out of that book?" Tamaki sighed, "do you even pay attention anything else?"

"On the contrary," Kyoya flipped a page in his book, "I pay attention to everything. What do you think is written in this book?"

"When you pay attention to everything, something has to give way to everything," Tamaki deduced.

Kyoya said nothing.

"Of course, it's not hard to tell what has given way in your life," Tamaki stared at Kyoya.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Kyoya continued writing.

"Kijira."

Kyoya stopped writing.

"You haven't given her a second glance in a long time," Tamaki sat down on his bed, "you've just gone to completely ignoring her, haven't you?"

Kyoya looked up at his friend, "how dare you ask me such a question."

"Well it's a valid one," Tamaki folded his arms, "I mean even if you don't love her now-"

"Love her NOW? Why would I not-"

"She didn't even say goodbye when we left," Tamaki accused him. "And you were indifferent to it as well. If that's love then-"

Kyoya slammed Tamaki against the wall, "don't you ever tell me I never loved her, Tamaki Suho. I have loved her and I always will!"

Tamaki looked down at the floor, "you didn't when you married her."

Kyoya slowly let go of his shirt, "no, I didn't."

He went back to sit down on his bed. He took off his glasses.

"But perhaps it's time I elaborated on it."

**FLASHBACK**

After we got married, we were the biggest power couple in the business world. Two very powerful companies were getting toghther. They had our picture showcased on 

magazine covers for weeks. But through all of it, we were just friends. Granted, she was not my closest friend, but she was closer than some.

"Another one," Kijira pushed the magazine to Kyoya on his desk.

"You would think that they would get sick of featuring us," Kyoya flipped to the article. "Ootori and Mizuhaki, true love or empire buildup?"

"They should know better," Kijira started glancing through her homework corrections, "we are obviously going to take over the world."

Kyoya smiled into the magazine. He glanced through the useless information blabbering on about a crazy conspiracy about the shutdown of all other companies in Japan. How

many idiots lived in this world?

"You'd better hope our fathers don't see this one," Kijira told him.

"I hope so," Kyoya set down the article, "being called a 'money grabbing fool' wouldn't please my father in slightest."

"And my father wouldn't like being called 'evil mastermind' much either."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya walked into the host club.

"Hey," Hikaru looked up from his computer game, "why are you here? I thought wifey would make you quit the club."

"Don't be ridiculous," Kyoya pulled his own laptop out of his bag, "I've put too much stock in this club to pull out. Of course I'm staying."

The twins looked at each other and shrugged, "must be the dictator in the relationship."

"Kyoya! Kyoya!" Tamaki ran up to him, "have you read this article?"

He waved the magazine in Kyoya's face.

"I've seen it," Kyoya pushed Tamaki's hand down.

"It's full of trash," Kaoru glanced at the Internet version of the same article, "The only reason Mizuhaki would marry him would be to make him her man slave."

"Nah," Hikaru shook his head, "since he's here, it's got to be the other way around."

"Hey Kyo-chan," Honey waved for his attention, "are you two doing any interviews for the media?"

"None as far as I know," Kyoya booted up his laptop, "Our fathers wanted to keep it quiet. And personally, I'm all for it."

The door opened and a girl walked in.

"Kijira-san!" Tamaki got up from the chair, "I assume you came to see Kyoya?"

"No," Kijira shook her head, "I just came to talk to Haruhi."

The guys fell down on the floor. Kyoya just kept on typing.

"Sure," Haruhi got up from her seat.

She ushered her to another table and they sat down and began talking.

"Doesn't it bother you that Kijira came in here asking for Haruhi instead of you?" Hikaru slunk over next to him with an evil smirk.

"Yeah,"Kaoru slid to his other side, "I mean Haruhi taking precedence over you. That's got to sting."

"Not really," Kyoya stared into his computer, "besides, she already knows Haruhi is a girl."

"WHAT? YOU TOLD HER?" Tamaki banged his hands down on the table.

"Noooo," Kyoya continued typing, "she figured it on her own. If someone took a closer look, they could tell. You're just lucky that this school is full of dimwits."

"And how could you not remember that she knew when Haruhi was the maid of honor?" Kaoru sweatdropped.

Kijira's cell phone went off and she answered it. She looked wary at whatever was said on the other line.

"Okay. Okay. We will be there."

She hung up the phone and looked to Kyoya.

"We have to leave. The parents want to see us."

"Oh?" Kyoya said, "what for?"

Kijira grimaced, "they are setting up an interview."

[][][][][][]

Mitzuhaki senior paced the room. Kyoya and Kijira were sitting in front of Ootori's desk with Ootori himself in front of him.

"I assume you know why we summoned you," Ootori pushed his glasses up his nose. "We are done letting the press have a field day. It's time we set them with one story and only one."

They nodded.

"You have one hour to become presentable, so we will tell you what we want now," Ootori rested his hands on his desk.

"In the interview," Mizuhaki turned to them, "we want you to go for the love angle."

"Love?" Kijira's eyes became small.

"Just for this one interview," Ootori told them.

"With all due respect," Kyoya spoke up, "why not just say that we wanted a secure future? It seems simple enough."

"Because the media twists words and before you know it, you've lost all your business partners," Mizuhaki explained.

"Wouldn't the media twist a love relationship too?" Kijira sweatdropped.

"Perhaps they would, but the harm a twisted truth can cause is much more severe than a romantic story."

"Wouldn't we have to keep up the facade at events and parties?" Kyoya frowned.

"Not to a romantic extent," Mizuhaki shook his head, "just as a couple. Leave the romance in the magazines and just act as a respectable couple in public."

Kyoya looked to Kijira, "what do you think?"

"Unfortuneately, their logic makes sense," Kijira sighed, "this is probably our best option."

Kyoya looked up at his father, "we'll do it."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya and Kijira stood outside the room where the interview was to take place.

"Are you ready?" Kijira looked up to him.

He looked back, "ready as ever."

Kyoya opened the door, revealing a blonde with square glasses and her hair in a bun.

"My name," she shook their hands, "is Hana. And I already know who you two are."

Kijira and Kyoya said nothing.

"Now, let's start the interview, shall we?" the blonde reporter smiled brightly.

Hana sat down in a chair and turned on a recorder on a coffee table. Kyoya raised his eyebrows.

"We are being recorded?" Kijira asked nervously.

"Don't be scared dear," Hana directed them to the couch, "it's just so I don't miss anything."

Kyoya clenched his fists. They couldn't afford any screw ups now.

"Sit down, sit down," Hana admonished.

The two sat down on the couch putting a respective distance between each other.

"Oh, come on you lovebirds." Hana chirped, "it's alright to get comfortable in front of me."

Kyoya scooted close to Kijira until their legs were touching, and let his arm drape over her shoulders. Kyoya felt her slightly tense, then relax a little.

"Awwww, no handholding?" Hana pouted, "well, guess we can't have you TOO comfy."

The two shifted slightly.

"So," Hana clicked her pen on, "we know that you got married, but what were the circumstances?"

"Well, her father announced at her 18th birthday party that she was accepting marriage proposals," Kyoya's glasses glinted, "we were just lucky that our fathers arranged an omiai."

"Oh? Marriage arranged for business that ended in love?" the reporter covered her mouth as if it was scandalous. "Do tell."

"Well it didn't actually end in love," Kijira pressed the wrinkles out of her dress, "we always had love, but the social structure of Ouran High didn't permit it to be open, and the expectations of our family came before our love."

Kyoya looked into the distance, as if remembering the past, "it was almost like, forgive my cliche, a Romeo and Juliet tradgedy."

Kijira and Kyoya 'sneakily' locked ankles for effect. Kyoya felt Kijira tense again. Was it that bad to touch him?

"Did you ever have secret rondevus?" Hana sent her pen scribbling.

Kyoya gave a knowing smile, "that's not really something that should be printed. Besides, isn't this about our marriage?"

Hana wiped something out of her eye, "Of course, but the press didn't get wind of your marriage or even your engagement until a week after the ceremony. Why all the secrecy?"

"We wanted a quiet ceremony and only a few were invited," Kijira explained, "anything grandiose would have ratted us out instantly. It may not seem like it, but our privacy is very important to us."

"So does that mean you don't wear your wedding bands to school?" Hana folded her hands in her lap.

"We don't," Kijira glanced at the ring currently on her finger, "we're probably going to wait until after high school to start wearing them regularly."

"But what about flaunting your love for each other in front of the student populous?" Hana flashed a grin, "like a victory flag."

"This was more of a personal victory and not so much as waving it in others faces," Kyoya fixed his glasses, " I find the thought of flaunting our love perverse. I love her and that's all that matters."

"Just one more question," Hana wrote something on her pad, "what are your plans for the future? Is there going to be a baby involved?"

Kyoya felt Kijira flinch. Did this reporter know how to ask the most awkward questions? He didn't really care to answer that himself.

"We're going to wait and see," Kyoya said diplomatically, "who knows what the future holds?"

Hana smiled and put down her pad. She turned off the tape recorder.

"I just need to take some pictures for the story," Hana told them, "none of the other magazines had pictures of you two togther. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Kyoya shook his head.

Kijira gave him a nervous look.

"Do we have to?" She whispered to him.

"It makes it look good," he told her in her ear, "just go along with it for now."

There was a camera flashed and the two were momentarily blinded.

"My bad," Hana smiled from behind the camera, "let's take a few of you sitting together."

They sat together giving more room to each other than they had in the interview.

"Good," the camera gave a few snaps,"now sit in those chairs back to back."

They did as she instructed and the pictures were taken.

"Now let's do an intimate one," they could practically hear her voice brimming with excitement.

They were reseated on the couch and Hana made it where Kijira's legs were curled up on the cushions and her head was touching his. They smiled as the camera made another click.

"Thank you for your time," Hana bowed,"the article will be in next week's issue of Business Weekly."

They nodded as smiled as the woman left the room with her things. Once the door was shut Kijira moved to another part of the room and ran her fingers through her hair with worry.

"What's wrong?" Kyoya crossed his legs and watched her, "don't like touching me?"

She paced around the room, "My goodness! A baby! We are supposed to have a baby? Neither of us thought about that!"

Kyoya noted the fact that she avoided the question.

"We won't have to have one now, obviously," Kyoya chose carefully, "I mean we are only third years in high school."

"But our parents will want children," Kijira sat down ungracefully in a chair, "continue the bloodline and all that crap. How are we going to cope with that?"

Kyoya opened his mouth to answer and nothing came out. They could barely sit close to each other much less... He didn't want to think about it.

"I guess we will have to cross that bridge when we get there."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya sat down at his desk in the classroom, looking through the notes in his black notebook.

"KYOYA! YOU LOVER BOY YOU!"

Kyoya had a strong urge to roll his eyes. Tamaki ran up and enveloped his best friend in a hug.

"Why didn't you tell me you and Kijira are lovers?" He cooed.

"Because we aren't," Kyoya dusted the wrinkles out of his uniform jacket.

"Don't deny it," Tamaki grinned.

He whipped out a copy of Business Weekly and opened it to read aloud. Tamaki cleared his throat.

"'we always had love. It was never a question if we got married, it was when'," Tamaki folded his arms as if he just became the undisputed winner of the match.

Kyoya continued writing, undisturbed.

"'I always loved her. She was my whole world'?" Tamaki tried again.

No reaction.

"'I love her and that's all that matters'?" Tamaki sighed weakly.

"Tamaki," Kyoya turned to him, "it's just a magazine. There is next to no truth in it."

It even has crap we didn't say, he thought.

"Why did you tell the reporter a bunch of lies?" Tamaki frowned.

"At my father's request," he went back to writing.

"Then what was the point of going in a interview?" Tamaki rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"To set the story of course. One story to explain it all."

"Well, At least you and Kijira look cute together," Tamaki gave a goofy grin.

Kyoya glanced at the pictures and frowned. They did look happy in those pictures, but he knew that behind all that, Kijira was disgusted to touch him. For some reason, he felt a little disappointment about that.

"You okay?" Tamaki noticed his frowning face.

"Yeah," Kyoya went back to expressionless.

It doesn't seem like it, Tamaki thought, what are you thinking Kyoya Ootori?

[][][][][][]

"Hey Kaoru," Hikaru grinned, "guess who."

He pointed to a girl sitting on a bench, reading a book.

"Heyyy," Kaoru shielded the sun out of his eyes to get a better look, "it's Kijira-senpai."

They grinned at each other and walked up to her and sat on each side of her.

"Hello boys," she set her book in her lap, "what can I do for you two?"

"Well, we were hoping you could enlighten us," Kaoru explained.

"On when the shadow king developed feelings," Hikaru finished, "he's a really dry character, or so it seems. He's always been- what's the word Kaoru?"

"Cynical," Kaoru cracked a smile, "very cynical."

"That's it," Hikaru smiled.

"Why wouldn't he have feelings?" Kijira tilted her head, "I'm sure you've seen him angry at least once."

The twins looked at each other.

"It's not really emotions in general that we are talking about..." Hikaru told her.

"...but the more mushy feelings," Kaoru produced a copy of the recent magazine.

Kijira took the magazine from them and flipped to the article. The twins grinned at each other and put their arms around the back of her shoulders.

"Apathetic," Kijira stated.

"Say what?" The twins frowned.

"He is very apathetic when it comes to his 'mushy' emotions," she closed the magazine, "he has locked them up and they rarely come out, if at all."

"But the article..." Kaoru pointed. "true love..."

"Acting. It was all acting."

"But it's hard to fake those emotions," Hikaru argued.

"What does he do for the Host club?" she looked at the two.

They frowned.

"So, you guys don't love each other?"

She gave them a pitying look.

"Not really."

The twins looked at the pictures the couple had taken.

"Shame. You two look really close," Kaoru shook his head.

Kijira blushed at the picture. That was the closest Kyoya had ever gotten to her. Would it be bad if she said she kind of liked it?

"Excuse me," she broke out of their grip, "I have to go."

The twins watched her leave quickly. They looked at each other and shrugged. What were they supposed to do if their senpai was acting wierd?

[][][][][][]

"Huh?" Hikaru and Kaoru, "You are leaving us?"

"I'm going to America," Haruhi nodded.

"But... the host club..."

"Will be fine without me," she said with finality.

"Stop her!" they turned to Tamaki.

"Actually," Tamaki smiled, I'm supporting her."

The twins fell down on the floor.

"Kyoya-senpai!"

"We wish you the best," Kyoya nodded.

"What? That's it? No trying to stop her?"

Tamaki smiled, "Noooo. Why would I? What would be the point of stopping her when I'm going with her?"

"WHAT? WHEN DID YOU DECIDE TO COME WITH ME?"

"I-I thought you knew..." Tamaki stuttered.

"ARE YOU KIDDI-"

"Uhhhh..." Kijira looked at them nervously, "let's leave them alone."

The two were fighting in the club room when the rest of them left. Mori shut the door behind them.

"I'm sad," Honey sniffed, "I'm gonna miss them a lot."

Mori nodded. The twins wiped tears from their eyes. Kijira sat down on a chair and sighed.

"I don't know why you guys aren't so emotional," Kyoya began writing in his notebook, "didn't you know the school and the university are letting us go to Boston with them as well?"

"Say what?" the twins turned to him.

"Do I need to spell it out?" Kyoya sighed as he continued writing.

No one said anything

"Oh? So you guys don't want to go?" Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

Then it dawned on them.

"YAY!" Honey jumped.

"United States?" Hikaru tilted his head.

America, Kijira's eyes widened, "am I going too?"

"Of course," Kyoya continued writing in his book, "why wouldn't you?"

"We should surprise them," Hikaru grinned.

"Yeah," Kaoru threw an arm around his brother, "drop in to say hello when we get there."

"There are three apartments," Kyoya flipped a page in his book, "I assume you all know who's sharing with who."

Wait, Kijira's eyes widened. If Honey is rooming with Mori, and Kaoru is with Hikaru, then...

She covered her mouth and felt herself blushing. They were going to share a room? Okay yes, they were married, and yes sharing an apartment should be expected, but just the thought...

"Hey Ki-chan," Honey walked up to her, "are you okay?"

The twins glanced at Kijira. Mori looked up at her as well.

"Yeah," Kaoru commented, "your face looks a little red."

"I-I'm fine," she got up hurriedly. "Excuse me."

Kyoya looked up from his notebook.

She walked quickly down the hallway and the rest of the club watched her disappear around the corner.

"Well, well," Hikaru placed his hand on his chin. "It seems someone doesn't want to go to America."

Kyoya was still staring where Kijira turned the corner. His glasses were only reflections. Honey frowned.

"I'm going to check on Ki-chan," Honey walked down the hallway with Mori.

[][][][][][]

Kijira got to the school garden before she stopped. She sat down on a bench and put her head in her hands.

What was she going to do? Going to America... but share a room with Kyoya?

"Ki-chan?" Honey walked up with Mori behind him.

"Oh," she sat up straight, "hey Honey-senpai."

"Are you okay Ki-chan?" Hani looked at her with concern.

"Yeah," she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear, "I'm perfectly fine."

She tried to smile, but Mori put a hand on her shoulder.

"Lying doesn't make it any better," Mori told her.

She sighed and looked up at Mori.

"Do you mind telling us what's on your mind, Ki-chan?"

Kijira scratched the back of her head, "well... I'm kind of worried about America."

Honey nodded, "going to a new place is kinda scary."

"It's not the new place as much as the new living quarters," she stared at a bush of roses.

"You will be sharing an apartment with Kyo-chan, right?" Honey asked her.

She nodded.

"Aren't you living with him now?"

Kijira shook her head, "we were planning on moving in after we graduated, but I wasn't prepared for it to happen so suddenly."

"What exactly are you worried about?" Mori injected.

"Everything. Will we have enough closet space? Who will do what chores? Is there some sort of schedule we will have to work out?" How close will we have to be when we get there?

"Don't worry," Honey smiled, "it will work out. And if you need to talk to someone, Usa-chan will be sharing a room with us."

He held the stuffed bunny out for her to hold. She took the bunny.

"Then I'll have to come visit you sometime Usa-chan," she smiled.

Honey gave a little laugh, and Mori had a small smile on his face.

[][][][][][]

"What's up with her?" Kaoru jerked a finger at Kijira, who was helping Haruhi with plans for when her and Tamaki left.

Kyoya shrugged his shoulders, "as if I know."

"She seems ancy," Tamaki watched them, "is she going somewhere new?"

Kyoya and Kaoru exchanged glances. Hikaru walked up to the girls and sat in between them, saying something with a gleeful expression.

"Ah!" Tamaki got up to separate Hikaru from his girlfriend.

Kaoru turned back to Kyoya, "do you really not know what's wrong with her?"

"Are you sure there is anything wrong with Kijira?" Kyoya said in a irritated tone.

"Like the boss said," Kaoru gestured to them, "she seems really nervous. Maybe she doesn't want to go America."

Tamaki was yelling at Hikaru, who was taking the angry outbursts with a cool expression.

Kyoya looked out the window. He hadn't thought she wouldn't want to go. Maybe there was a reason behind her nerves.

The girls were scooting farther and farther from the noise.

It wasn't fair to assume she just wanted to go, even if it was America.

The girls got up quietly while Tamaki and Hikaru continued fighting.

Kyoya decided he would clear it up with her. There was no reason to force her to something she didn't want to.

[][][][][][]

Kijira laid down on her bed with her hair tied up in a ponytail. She was wearing a t shirt and basketball shorts. Kijira was glad to be home, the one place where her appearance didn't matter. One of the downsides of being rich was that you had to act accordingly.

She pulled up a file on her laptop and began typing. There was a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Kyoya opened the door and saw Kijira on the bed.

"Comfortable?" Kyoya sat down on the edge of her bed.

She looked up.

"I am," she smiled at him.

The corners of his lips turned up.

"I came here ask you a question," he fixed his glasses.

Kijira finished typing something and sat up on the bed next to him.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to go to America?"

Kijira blinked at the question.

"What?"

"I know the opportunity is there," Kyoya told her, "but do you actually want to go?"

Kijira looked at him with a confused look, "why wouldn't I?"

Kyoya shrugged, "I just thought you might not want to go. No one actually asked if you wanted to, so I am now."

Kijira stared out the window. She thought about it. She had a chance to back out, but at what cost? The only thing stopping her from going was her comfort zone.

She sucked in air, "I don't mind."

"Are you sure?" Kyoya looked at her.

She closed her eyes and took another breath. Kijira opened them again and smiled warmly at Kyoya.

"I don't mind going to America with you."

Kyoya's eyes widened. She wanted to go? She really and truly wanted to go? He closed his eyes. Now he knew he wasn't forcing her to do anything.

"So what were you doing when I interrupted you?" Kyoya looked at her laptop.

"Oh," she pulled up the window she had been using, "I am writing out an idea for this vineyard my father has in California that he doesn't use. I think I've found a way to pull some income from it."

Kyoya scrolled through the plan she had laid out.

"This very interesting," he tilted the laptop back to her, "there are a few flaws, but with a little work this would work out perfectly. Would you like some help?"

"Sure," she smiled.

She set the laptop on her desk and pulled up two chairs to it.

"What I noticed," he pointed to the screen, "is that you don't state..."

[][][][][][]

The two worked on the plan until Kijira suggested dinner. Kyoya continued working while Kijira brought up some food and tea.

"Why don't you take a break?" she laid the food on the table.

"I just need to write this out then-"

"It will be there after you eat something," she pulled him from the desk.

Kyoya glanced at the meal.

"Noodles?"

He sat down in front of a bowl.

"The cooks weren't in so I prepared them myself," she explained, picking up a bowl, "if it tastes bad then I can always get something else."

Kyoya picked his utensils and tried some. They weren't half bad. And considering he hadn't eaten in eight hours made them taste even better.

"Well?" she looked at him expectantly.

"Not bad," he gave her a nod.

She shrugged and took a sip of tea.

"I'll let you finish eating, I'm going to take another look at the plan," she got up from the table.

She sat down at the desk and began scrolling through the window once more. Once Kyoya finished eating he returned to the other chair and they went back to staring at the screen.

"I think we need that old revinue paper," she pointed to a name on the screen, "I know where he keeps these files, so I'll be right back.

She got up hurriedly and went to get the paper. Kyoya continued to type something and got up to look at a paper in the collection of papers on her bed. He read through it with a furrowed brow.

"I have it," she reentered the room waving it in the air.

Kyoya looked up just in time to see Kijira trip on a fold in the carpet.

"Ah!"

He let his paper fall as he caught her and they went crashing down on the bed. Papers went flying through the air.

She winced at the harsh landing. Kijira looked up and they looked in each other's eyes while papers fluttered to the ground. It took Kijira a few minutes before she realized that they were in a compromising position.

Kijira pushed up off him and fell to a sitting position on the floor. She turned her focus back to the scattered papers on the floor so he wouldn't see her blushing.  
>Kyoya was still laying back on the bed, staring at the ceiling.<p>

"I'm sorry," Kijira stared at the floor.

He looked down at her sitting, pulling papers towards her. Kyoya slid to the floor to help her.

"It's fine."

They put the papers back on the bed and Kijira pulled the one she went to get out of a stack.

"Here."

They looked at the paper, then they looked at each other. Kijira and Kyoya started to chuckle and chuckle until it grew into all out laughter. All that fuss that ended with one paper. They ended up clutching their sides.

"Eh," she wiped a tear out of her eye, "why don't we get back to work?"

"Sure," he chuckled.

Kyoya helped her to her feet and they went back to the desk.

[][][][][][]

"And... there," Kijira put final touches on the project.

She tucked the papers into a folder labeled 'California Vineyard by Kijira and Kyoya Ootori'

"Hey Kyoya," she looked up from the folder, "why did you put my name first?"

Kyoya was putting away the paper they had used.

"Because it was your idea," he looked up, "I just elaborated on it."

Kyoya checked his watch.

"It's really late, I'd better be getting home."

Kijira nodded, "let me walk you to the door."

"Thank you for your help," Kijira told him.

"It's nothing," he waved a hand.

Besides, he thought with a smile, I actually had fun.

They reached the door and Kyoya opened it, "see you at school."

Kijira watched as he walked away. She shut the door.

"Yeah."

[][][][][][]

"Kyoya," Fuyumi blinked, "it's eleven o'clock at night. Why are you out so late?"

Kyoya shut the door to his room.

"I was helping Kijira with a project and I lost track of time."

Fuyumi smiled a big smile and she started blushing with happiness.

"What?" Kyoya looked at her, somewhat irritated.

"You must like her a lot to bother with things such as a project," Fuyumi inspected her younger brother.

"It wasn't a bother," Kyoya flipped through a book on his desk, "it was just a project."

"You two are so cute," she gushed, "it's like you guys should get together."

"We're married," he sweatdropped.

"But you don't act like it," she corrected him.

He sighed, "does it really matter?"

Fuyumi watched as her brother flipped through a book and began to read it.

It does, she thought, because deep down there she should be even more than your best friend. And I think, somewhere deep down, she is.

[][][][][][]

Mizuhaki walked into his office in the early morning getting ready to start his work day. He noticed a folder on his desk.

"California Vineyard, huh?" he opened it and flipped it open.

This should be good, he thought.

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked through the courtyard of Ouran High. She spotted Haruhi.

"Hey," she walked up to her, "you're leaving today, right?"

Haruhi nodded, "we are boarding the plane this afternoon."

"I'm gonna miss you," Kijira hugged her.

"I'll miss you too," Haruhi smiled, "I hope we can see each other soon."

It will be sooner than you think, Kijira smiled inwardly.

[][][][][][]

The gang was at the airport saying goodbye to Haruhi and Tamaki. There were hugs and the guest girls were crying.

"We are leaving tomorrow, right?" Kijira whispered in Kyoya's ear.

The plane began it's circle before it took off.

"Yes," he nodded, " we will all be boarding a plane tomorrow."

Hikaru and Kaoru grinned.

"Won't they be surprised to see us?"

[][][][][][]

The club was at the airport the next day, getting preparations ready to board the plane. The twins were scouting the airport, while Honey was standing next to Mori. And Mori was explaining to the ticket lady that Honey, was in fact, nineteen. Kijira was sitting on a bench waiting for the call to board the plane.

Kijira took a deep breath and looked out the window to where the plane was resting, being prepared to take off.

"What's the matter, don't like flying?" Kyoya in an amused voice.

He sat down next to her on the bench.

"Flying is okay," she turned to him.

"You seem to have the nerves you've had all week," he informed her. In fact, the only time I haven't seen you with nerves is when we were working on the project.

She smiled a broad smile and glanced down at her wedding ring. Kijira knew her nerves were more in anticipation than what they had been before.

"It just feels like we are moving to another chapter in our lives," she fingered her ring on her left hand.

"It's because we are," Kyoya said insightfully, "we will probably never go back to Ouran again. Just out of curiosity though, why did you wear your wedding ring?"

"Oh this?" Kijira glanced at her hand, "I don't know really, it just seemed fitting, seeing as all of us are starting new."

Kyoya nodded, "interesting."

Kijira sat silent for a moment. Then she saw her father walk up.

"Mizuhaki-san?" Kyoya looked up.

"Before you leave," he pulled out a folder, "I believe you will need this."

Kijira took the folder and read it.

"California Vineyard?" looked up at her father.

"You'll need the plans if you are going to run it," Mizihaki smiled.

Kijira's eyes widened.

"Yes, I'm giving it to you two. I hope you make something out of it."

"Thank you," she bowed

Kyoya fixed his glasses.

Mizuhaki walked away with a smile.

Kijira stared down at the folder.

"We should go visit it after the apartment gets settled," Kyoya commented.

She tightened her grip on the folder.

"Yeah."

He looked out to where she had been staring out, his glasses reflecting. The intercom called for then flight going to America. He stood up.

He offered her his left hand.

Kijira blinked at the ring on his hand. She had worn her ring just because she felt like it. She didn't expect Kyoya to wear his. When did he slip it on?

She took his hand and got up.

Kyoya and Kijira walked into the line. Honey and Mori watched the two.

"Do you think she knows he was wearing it the whole time?" Honey turned to Mori.

Mori said nothing.

"Let's board the plane Mitskuni," Mori shouldered his bag.

They boarded the plane and the flight attendant made last call for passengers.

"Hey!" the twins grabbed their stuff, "wait for us!"

[][][][][][]

Once they boarded the plane, (first class of course) Honey and Mori settled into a front seat, Kijira and Kyoya behind them, and Hikaru and Kaoru in the back.

"Why are we sitting back here?" Hikaru asked his brother.

"Don't you know?" Kaoru pointed to Mori putting bunny luggage in the rack, and Kijira adjusting her seat.

Hikaru watched them.

"These are the interesting seats," Kaoru grinned.

Hikaru's mouth turned into a chesire grin. They were going to have fun today.

Kijira had pulled out her laptop and was working. Kyoya was casually looking over her shoulder.

"Hey," Hikaru poked his brother, "fun time."

Kaoru shrugged off his headphones and sat up. He nodded with a thumbs up. He shrank to the floor and disappeared. Kijira was typing on her laptop when someone bumped the back of her chair.

"Ow! Kaoru!"

Hikaru looked up from his magazine.

"Hm? Kaoru went to the bathroom," he told her.

"Then why did YOU hit the back of my seat?" she turned to glare at him.

Hikaru gave her a weird look and went back to reading. Kijira took a deep breath to control her anger and went back to her laptop.

"Don't worry, it's just how the twins act," Kyoya murmured in her ear.

Kijira looked up at him. The seat was jolted again and there was a near repeat of what happened in the host club room. But this time she had landed a kiss on his cheek.

Hikaru burst into laughter and Kijira started to blush.

"Kaoru," Kyoya grabbed a bundle of hair out from under the seat.

"Owowowowowow-"

"I think you should sit down before you get hurt," Kyoya stared him in the eye, "don't you?"

Kijira tried to hide a smile as Kaoru shrunk back to his seat. It was funny to watch the twins become scared, even if it proved her husband was slightly sadist. At least they weren't bothered for the rest of the flight.

**PRESENT**

"So, thats how you guys got to America," Tamaki's eyebrow twitched.

"Did you honestly think we were just going to let you go without us?" Kyoya had started writing in his notebook again.

Tamaki sighed, "alright, I already know what happens next. You guys pop in on us and that goes down. What I want to know is your feelings towards Kijira were at that point."

Kyoya stopped writing, "at that point she had become the closest thing to a best friend I had. But it was disappointing that she hated any form of physical contact involving me."

"But that was obviously not true," Tamaki argued.

"I didn't know that," Kyoya fixed his glasses, "but let's continue the story."

**FLASHBACK**

"Here's the apartment," Kyoya unlocked the door.

Kijira walked in the door. The apartment was charming to her. She looked around. There was a small kitchen and a couch with a TV. There were two other doors in the apartment as well.

Kijira set down her bag and opened the first door. There was a bathroom with a shower/tub, sink, toilet, and everything. In the second door was the bedroom with two lamps on the bed tables and... only one bed.

Kijira set her things on the bed and looked around the room.

I guess I'll cope, she thought.

She went into the kitchen again and Kyoya was sitting at the table. Kijira opened the fridge.

"There's nothing in there," Kyoya told her.

"I thought so," she shut the door, "I'll drop by a supermarket after we unpack."

He nodded, "let's get started."

[][][][][][]

They finished unpacking and Kijira checked the time.

Kijira looked up at Kyoya, "it's already past lunchtime. But it's a little late to go to the store."

"Hey," Hikaru popped his head in, "we're going to Haruhi's to get some lunch."

"Wanna come?" Kaoru popped his head in.

"Sure," Kijira and Kyoya said at the same time.

"Let's go!" they popped out of the doorway.

Kijira followed them down the hallway while Kyoya locked the door.

[][][][][][][]

Haruhi was in her kitchen preparing some curry.

"Hello beautifiul," Tamaki whispered in her ear.

Tamaki had cornered Haruhi to the counter.

"Tamaki, I have to finish lunch," Haruhi looked up from her pot. "I didn't invite you over for nothing."

"I know," he kissed her cheek, "but can't I help?"

Haruhi smiled, "stir the pot."

The doorbell rang.

Haruhi handed him the spoon and she went to answer the door.

"Hello!" the twins smiled.

Tamaki stared at the door.

"What are you two doing here?" he pointed at them with the spoon.

"We were hungry," they shrugged.

Haruhi looked out the door, "Kyoya-senpai? Kijira-senpai?"

"Need any help with lunch?" Kijira offered.

"I'm sure I'll- Tamaki!" Haruhi ran over to the pot, "you were just going to let if burn?"

"Ah!" Tamaki turned around from the grinning twins, "I'm sorry!"

"It's fine," Haruhi waved him off, "entertain them at your apartment, and we'll cook lunch."

Tamaki nodded and showed them to the apartment next door.

"What are we making?" Kijira washed her hands.

"Curry," Haruhi pulled out another pot, "do I need to tell you how?"

Kijira smiled, "I think I have it."

Kijira put some water in the pot and let it boil.

"Sorry," Haruhi scratched the back of her head, "my past experience has left me with little faith in the rich."

Kijira chuckled, "as the daughter of an agricultural businessman I'm expected to be able to cook. Do you have an extra apron?"

Haruhi tossed her an apron. Kijira tied up her hair and the apron.

They started the curry and then sat down at the table.

"You aren't sharing an apartment with Tamaki I assume?" Kijira asked.

"No," she shook her head, "I came here to study and I won't have it any other way."

Kijira chuckled, "knowing Tamaki, I'm sure he didn't leave it there."

Haruhi rolled her eyes and motioned to the shelf in front of a door. Kijira raised an eyebrow.

"He called it 'the love door'," Haruhi explained.

The girls looked at each other. They burst into laughter.

"I would worry," Kijira giggled, "he'll probably propose in time."

"Yeah," Haruhi wiped tears out of her eyes. "that's what I worry about."

Kijira laughed and stirred the pots.

"They're almost ready, let's go get the others," Kijira put lids on the pots.

The girls walked to the door of Tamaki's apartment. Haruhi opened it.

The twins has pinned a squirming Tamaki to the floor while Kyoya was reading a book on a couch. The girls sweatdropped.

"Lunch is ready..." Haruhi said nervously.

"Hm?" the twins looked up, "oh! Lunch."

They got off of Tamaki and walked into Haruhi's apartment. Kyoya got up as well.

"Shall we?" he escorted them to the other room.

"Hey!" Tamaki jumped off the floor. "Wait for me!"

[][][][][][]

That night, Kijira sat down at the kichen table with her laptop.

"What are you doing?" Kyoya peered over her shoulder.

"I'm looking at the classes that we are able to take at the scho-why are you wet?"

Kijira looked up to see Kyoya standing next to her with no glasses on... only wearing a towel.

"Hm? Oh sorry, I just got out of the shower," his hair dripped onto the floor.

"Ah," Kijira focused all her attention on the computer in hopes of seeming indifferent.

But in reality, it was very distracting to have a half naked man looking at something over your shoulder. Especially if he was a really good looking man.

He walked into the bedroom for a minute and came back out drying his hair with the towel.

Okay... now it was TOO distracting.

"I'm going to Haruhi's for awhile," Kijira shut the laptop and walked quickly out the door.

Kyoya stared at the door for a moment, then tightened the drawstring on his pajama pants. He tossed the towel in the laundry basket.

[][][][][][]

"Ummm, why are you here again?" Haruhi finished brushing her teeth.

"I thought you could use some comany," Kijira lied.

Haruhi turned from the sink and folded her arms, "it's eleven at night and I've been around people all day. Unless you can come up a better excuse I'm going to kick you out, senpai."

Kijira pulled her knees up to her chest on Haruhi's couch.

"Because Kyoya's half naked in our apartment," she muttered to her legs.

"Wait, what?" Haruhi spluttered.

Kijira buried her face in her knees. Haruhi busted up laughing.

"You wouldn't be laughing if Tamaki was prancing around your apartment in nothing but a towel," Kijira blushed.

"You're probably right," Haruhi stifled her laughter as she sat down next to Kijira. "Let me ask you ask a few questions."

Kijira stared at the blank TV.

"Does your chest hurt when you think about Kyoya?"

"Sometimes..." Kijira murmured

"Do you think he's respectable?"

"Of course," Kijira nodded.

"Are you happy when he's happy?"

Kijira thought back to when they had cleaned up the papers off the floor and all the laughing they had done.

"Yeah..." she smiled to herself.

"Do you distinguish his voice better than other people's?" Haruhi continued.

Kijira started blushing, "maybe..."

Haruhi smiled, "the answer is simple: you love him."

Kijira sat there in a blank state of shock. Haruhi patted her on the back.

"That's how I felt when I realized it about Tamaki."

Kijira buried her face in her knees. She started crying.

Haruhi's face went serious, "what's wrong?"

"I don't want to be in love," tears ran down her face, "I'm in an arranged marriage, I can't fall in love."

Haruhi moved closer to her, "it will be okay."

"No it won't," she buried her face in her hands, "because he doesn't feel the same and I have to live with that for the rest of my life."

Haruhi put an arm around her. Haruhi's phone went off. She went to her bedroom to answer it.

"Kyoya? Yeah she's here," Haruhi told him, "ummm, we are going to watch a few movies I just rented. She will be back by morning. Okay. Bye."

Haruhi hung up the phone and returned to Kijira with a blanket and a box of tissues. Haruhi had seen this girl be indifferent about some pretty strong things, but she was

dissolved in tears about her own feelings?

"Crash on the couch," Haruhi gave her the items, "I'll wake you in the morning."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya walked into the kitchen with a mutter and a yawn. Kijira was making breakfast.

"Oh," Kijira looked over at Kyoya, "good morning."

Kyoya muttered something unintelligible and sat down at the table. Kijira sat a cup of coffee in front of him. Kyoya muttered something else and took a sip. After five minutes of coffee sucking, he returned to normal.

"How were the movies?" Kyoya finished his coffee.

"Movie-ah yeah," Kijira filled his cup back up, "they were good."

"Is that why your eyes are red from crying?" Kyoya observed.

Kijira nodded, not missing a beat, "there were some heart wrenching scenes in it."

"Hmmmm..." Kyoya looked into his cup.

"Is there something wrong?" Kijira sat down at the table.

"No," Kyoya shrugged casually, "unless you count lying as something wrong."

Kijira frowned, "are you lying about something to someone?"

"I'M not," he set his cup down.

"Are you insinuating something about me?" Kijira narrowed her eyes.

"Tamaki was telling me about the movies Haruhi had rented the other day," he watched her carefully, "I hardly find comedies something to cry over."

Kijira went still for a moment.

"Their acting was bad," Kijira said lamely.

"So you cried because of a director's lack of casting sense," Kyoya sat back and nodded.

"What exactly do you want from me?" Kijira folded her arms

"The truth," Kyoya said, "why did you spend last night crying your eyes out?"

Kijira stared at the floor, "no reason."

Kyoya took a long, hard look at her.

"Why do you even care? The information won't benefit you in any way," Kijira spat bitterly.

Kyoya stood up.

"No," he said quietly, "perhaps it won't."

They were silent for a moment.

"Tamaki asked me to go with him in town. I've decided to take his offer up. I will be back later," Kyoya walked out the door.

Kijira sat silently at the table. Tears began running down her face.

Oh great, she thought angrily, I'm becoming a sniveling crybaby.

[][][][][][]

Kijira laid on the couch staring at the ceiling. She hadn't moved around much since Kyoya had left the house. Kijira shifted her head slightly to check the time.

9:15 P.M.

She sighed and decided to go out for awhile. It wasn't healthy to be cooped up for the whole day.

Kijira shrugged on a coat and walked locked the apartment door. She walked down the stairs and saw Haruhi staring out the door.

"Haruhi?"

"Mmm? Oh hi Kijira-senpai," she nodded, "what are you doing out so late?"

"I was going to take a walk, you do you want to come with me?" Kijira gestured at the door.

"Okay," Haruhi shrugged.

They opened the door and walked out.

"Where's Kyoya-senpai?" Haruhi asked.

"Out with Tamaki," Kijira shrugged.

"Still?" Haruhi blinked disbelievingly, "wasn't that like over 12 hours ago?"

"Yeah," Kijira stared at the ground as she walked.

Haruhi watched Kijira for a moment.

"You're obviously not okay," Haruhi stated, "what's wrong?"

"Yeah," a slimy voice said, "what's wrong hotcakes?"

The two girls glanced at the wall it came from. There were five guys in dirty clothing leaning against the wall.

"What's wrong baby?" one flicked a cigarette out if his fingers, "do you need some love?"

Kijira grabbed Haruhi's wrist and quickly walked away.

"Hey sweetheart! Don't leave us by ourselves!" one hollered.

"But those birdies look pretty from the back," another whistled.

"Are you just going to take that?" Haruhi struggled against Kijira.

"Yes," Kijira said with a deadly quietness in her voice, "or they are going to take us."

Haruhi froze at the horror of that statement, then Kijira pulled her along and kept walking.

"Hey!" one cackled, "wait for us!"

Running footsteps got nearer and nearer.

"Run Haruhi," Kijira pushed her, "run!"

Haruhi began running for her life. She took twists and turns around corners until she ran out of breath. She collapsed on a brick wall when she couldn't go any farther.

"Do you think we lost them Kijira-senpai?" Haruhi wheezed. "Senpai? Senpai!"

[][][][][][]

Tamaki and Kyoya were walking down the street looking at all the shops. Tamaki was bedazzled by all the shops and things inside. Kyoya just stared at whatever window had caught Tamaki's attention at the moment, but found himself having no concentration. His thoughts kept going back to that pair of red eyes making breakfast.

Tamaki's cell phone beeped. He answered the call.

"Hello?" he opened the phone.

A flurry of sound came from the other line.

"What? I'm coming!" Tamaki shut the phone.

Kyoya raised his eyebrows at Tamaki's grim expression.

"Come on, it's Kijira," Tamaki pulled him along.

Kyoya felt his stomach drop.

"Just pray that it is not too late."

"Well, well," one of the guys grinned, "what do we have here?"

"Leave me alone," Kijira backed into a wall.

"She still has backbone," another guy laughed.

"Yeah, well," one of the guys gave a greasy smile and grabbed her wrist, "I like 'em fiesty."

She winced at the amount of force that was being put on her wrist.

"Didn't you hear her?" a voice said, "leave her alone."

Kijira looked up.

"Mori-senpai," she whispered.

"Mind your own business you punk kid," one of them barked at Mori.

"I'll ask you one more time," Mori stepped forward.

"Oh yeah," the leader sneered, "what can you do?"

Kijira covered her head as she heard kicks and punches fly in every direction. She only looked up when the sound stopped.

The only one standing there was Mori.

"Can you stand?" Mori asked her softly.

She looked up at him and nodded. She pushed off the ground and stood with a wobbly smile.

"I want to thank- ah!" she felt her legs give way.

Mori caught her.

"Your nervous system must gone gone through an overhaul. I'll take you to the hospital," he picked her up.

She looked up at him, "where's Honey-senpai?"

"At home."

She looked down and nodded. She didn't ask how he had found her, she just accepted the fact that someone had saved her. Kijira felt so tired, she went limp in Mori's arms. She only wanted to rest for a minute. She felt her world dissolve into black.

"Kijira-senpai! Kijira-senpai! Are you okay?" Haruhi ran up to her with Tamaki and Kyoya in tow.

"Haruhi, I'm fine," Kijira smiled weakly.

"You don't look fine!" Tamaki said with a furrowed brow.

Kijira glanced at herself. Cuts and scrapes lined her body, and she was sure that bruises were forming. She had taken quite a few tumbles trying to get away.  
>She looked at the others, worry all over Tamaki's and Haruhi's face. But Kyoya was expressionless, with his glasses only reflecting light.<p>

"She needs to go to the hospital," Mori said with finality.

"Alright," Tamaki sighed, "let's take her."

[][][][][][]

Everyone sat in the waiting room while Kijira was with the doctor.

"I'm sorry you guys,"Haruhi stared at the floor, "I just kept running... and then I lost her."

"It's alright," Tamaki put an arm around her, "it will be alright."

Mori checked the time.

"I have to go," he stood up.

Kyoya nodded, his glasses still shining in the light.

"Thank you."

Mori nodded and walked down the hallway.

"Excuse me," a doctor came into the room, "is there someone that came with Kijira Ootori?"

Kyoya stood up, "we did."

"Ah, is there any family? It's rather late for her to see friends."

"Is her husband family enough to see her?" Kyoya asked coldly.

"Oh, I see," the doctor said nervously, "this way."

The doctor took them to a room where Kijira was sitting in a bed reading a book.

"She'll be fine," the doctor told them, "we can keep her overnight if you want."

"No," Kyoya shook his head, "Tamaki, go get the car. We're leaving."

The doctor had a surprised look on his face, but said nothing. He walked on, leaving Haruhi and Kyoya standing there.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi looked up at him, "why do you want to get out of the hospital so badly?"

"Because this doctor has done next to nothing for her and the only other thing he can do is suck the money out of my wallet," Kyoya said stiffly.

"Kyoya-senpai, is money all you can think about?" Haruhi frowned.

"Haruhi can you tell her to get dressed and help her get ready?" Kyoya sidestepped the question.

Haruhi glanced at her senpai and walked into the room. Kyoya walked circles in the hallway, waiting.

That quack of a doctor should have his liscense revoked, he paced. Kyoya slammed his fist into the wall. Why was he so furious?

What was it? He felt so angry like he never had before. There was so much pent up rage inside him. Even the first time he met Tamaki couldn't compare.

Maybe it wasn't anger... but worry. But that brought up another question.

Why was he so worried?

She was his best friend, that was true, but it would take much stronger bonds to bring up these emotions.

What if... the bonds were stronger?

But that's ridiculous, he shook his head, if I felt that way about her wouldn't I... love her?

He put his head to the wall. Love... Love...

He put his hand on his forehead and took off his glasses. What an idiot he had been.

Tamaki walked into the hospital and saw Kyoya.

"Are you okay buddy?"

Kyoya put his glasses back on.

"Yes, I'm fine."

He would just have to hold it together until they got to the apartment.

Haruhi walked out of the room with Kijira in a wheelchair. Kyoya felt his stomach drop at the sight of it.

"Standard procedure," Haruhi shrugged.

Kyoya's glasses shone, "let's just go."

The group ended up in front of the apartment complex and Tamaki cut the engine. They sat there for a moment. One by one, they got out of the car and headed toward the entrance. Honey came running out of the apartment building in his pajamas.

"Ki-chan! Are you alright!" he hugged her knees.

"I'm fine," she patted his head and knelt down.

Honey touched the bandage that covered a cut on her face. Kyoya began trekking to the door.

Mori was standing in the doorway as Kyoya passed by to the stairs.

Mori watched as Kyoya ascended up the stairs.

"We were worried," Tamaki tried to smile as they walked inside.

"Don't be," Kijira waved a hand.

They went up the stairs to Kyoya's and Kijira's apartment.

Tamaki tried to keep the conversation light as they entered the apartment. Kijira sighed as she sat down at the kitchen chair. Whatever nerves she had earlier, were gone.

"Thank you," Kyoya waved the group away from the apartment and slammed the door.

"It's good to be home," Kijira sighed.

After all that fuss, just getting home was a blessing.

Kyoya banged his fist on the table. Kijira looked up in surprise. He was shaking.

"What in the world were you doing out at night, alone?" Kyoya asked slowly.

He was going to attempt to keep his temper in check.

"I wasn't alone," she said simply, "Haruhi was with me."

Kyoya gritted his teeth, "even more wonderful. I'm paying for a doctor's bill because you were out at night with just Haruhi."

"If paying a bill infuriates you so much," Kijira narrowed her eyes, "I'll pay it myself."

Kyoya slammed her chair against the wall and stared into her face inches away from his own. Her eyes widened. She saw tears forming in his eyes.

"It wasn't the bill I was worried about."

He started shaking again.

"When I saw Mori holding your limp body," he looked down at the floor, "I thought you had died."

She touched one of his waves of hairs, "but I didn't."

A something dripped off his face. It couldn't have possibly been a tear, could it?

"Don't you ever scare me like that again."

"Why? why are you so worried all of a sudden?" she waited.

"Because," he looked up in her eyes, "because I couldn't bear to lose you. Because... because I love you."

The look of surprise melted off her face into a warm smile. She tried to blink her own tears out of her eyes. She reached closer to him.

"I love you too," and leaned in all the way.

Kyoya took her up and kissed her. Kijira pulled his glasses off gently and wiped tears out of his eyes. Kyoya pressed his forehead to hers.  
>Kijira let out a laugh.<p>

"What's so funny?" Kyoya asked.

"Hearing you say that," she felt a smile light up her face, "it's like a dream."

He smiled and kissed her again. He pulled her to the couch and she rested her head on his chest. After twenty minutes or so she tried to get up.

"I don't mean to sound unromantic, but I'm really tired," Kijira pushed up, "I do want some sleep."

"Sorry for this lapse of manners," Kyoya pulled her to his chest, "but we've been married for what? 3 months? This is a luxury I haven't taken advantage of. I'm going to hold you for as long as I please."

"Why do you want to hold me?" Kijira said, slightly irritated, slightly amused, "you don't gain anything by doing that."

"... that's what you think."

[][][][][][]

Kijira slowly opened her eyes. She felt warmth envelope her. She looked around herself.

Arms.

There were arms around her. Kijira took a minute to remeber what had happened last night. She felt her cheeks heat up.

She turned her head up and saw Kyoya had fallen asleep. Kijira turned her head back to it's original position and noticed Kyoya's glasses on the coffee table in front of the couch. Kijira quietly pulled them off the table and toyed with them. He looked so handsome without them, why didn't he wear contacts?

Kijira shook her head. She would probably never know.

"Kijira!" the twins burst through the door, "we heard about the accident. Are you okay?"

Kijira jumped out of Kyoya's arms and fell to the floor. Kyoya jolted awake and Kijira rubbed her head.

"Uh... Kijira?" the twins tilted their heads.

"If you value your life," Kyoya rasped as he sat up, "you will leave. NOW."

Hikaru and Kaoru went pale and backed out of the room very carefully. Once they hit the doorframe they sprinted to the stairs.

Kyoya muttered and turned over on the couch. Kijira chuckled and patted him on the back.

"How nice of you Kyoya-kun."

Kyoya turned and looked at her with a fierce glare.

"If you value your own life, you will leave as well," Kyoya growled.

Kijira smothered her laughter. This morning demon couldn't scare her after what she had been through. Kijira got dressed and left the apartment.

[][][][][][]

Hikaru and Kaoru ran into their own apartment and locked the door.

"So scary..." Hikaru clutched onto his brother.

"What a nightmare," Kaoru trembled.

They looked into each other's eyes.

"Never again," they agreed.

There was a knock at the door and both of the twins jumped up on the kitchen table.

"W-who is it?" Hikaru asked meekly.

"It's just me you guys," Kijira called through the door.

The brothers breathed a sigh of relief. They got off the table and Kaoru answered the door.

"We were wondering about how you were, we heard from Haruhi that you got hurt last night," Hikaru explained. "We were worried."

Kijira shook her head, "I'm actually pretty good right now. But since there's a demon loose in my apartment, is it alright if I hang out here for a few hours?"

The twins looked at each other, then back at Kijira.

"Sure," they shrugged.

"But only if you make us some coffee," Kaoru gave a deft nod.

Kijira was about to shut the door when Tamaki and Haruhi rushed in sweating and panting.

"Kyoya?" Kijira offered.

Tamaki gulped some air and nodded, "we just went in to check on you and there was this monster in your apartment!"

"Coffee?" Hikaru started pulling out cups.

"Why not?" Tamaki gasped.

Kijira helped Kaoru finish the coffee while Hikaru and Haruhi pulled out five cups. After coffee was passed around they sat on the couches with the twins in one and Haruhi, Kijira, and Tamaki on the other with Tamaki in the middle.

Tamaki glanced around the room as they sipped their coffee. He watched Kijra bring the cup up to her lips. His eyes widened.

"Why is there a handprint here?" he grabbed up her wrist.

Tamaki examined the black and blue handprint that had formed on her wrist. She tried to shake him off, but she only winced at the pain.

"No reason..." she held face as her wrist was examined.

"Has Kyoya been doing something to you!" Tamaki demanded.

"I can't believe you would suggest that," Kijira said with shock in her expression.

"Hold on..." Kaoru set down his cup, "what exactly happened last night?"

Tamaki opened his mouth to respond but no sound came out.

"You never told us what had happened," Tamaki put his forehead in his hands, "we just knew you gotten hurt."

Haruhi bit her lip nervously. They HADN'T said what had happened. But they hadn't planned on it either. It would come out eventually.

"I just had a bit of a scrape-up and Mori found me while Haruhi was getting help."

Tamaki nodded.

Haruhi gave Kijira a look, but Kijira just eyed her and gave a small shake of the head.

After finally waking up, Kyoya glanced around the apartment. Kijira had obviously left, (he faintly remembered the twins being in the house) but he decided to find her before he decided on breakfast.

Kyoya called her phone but nobody answered.

Maybe she went to one of the other's house. He checked Haruhi's and Tamaki's apartments, but there was no one home.

I guess I'll stop by Mori-senpai's and Honey-senpai's, he thought.

He walked up the stairs and knocked on their door.

"Hullo?" Honey poked his head out the door, "Kyo-chan! Come in!"

"I just came to check if Kijira was here," Kyoya told him.

"Uh, no, Ki-chan is not here," Honey looked in the apartment, "but Takashi told me what happened to her."

"Really now," Kyoya leaned on the doorframe.

"All those guys," Honey shook his head, "I'm glad Takashi found her before something happened."

Kyoya froze, "all those guys?"

Honey frowned, "yeah, didn't Kijira tell you?"

No one had told him ANYTHING. To be honest, he hadn't ever asked about HOW she got hurt, but the fact that she was hurt had concerned him.

"Do you mind if I come in for a moment?" Kyoya's glasses flashed.

Honey's face split into a smile, "sure!"

Honey widened the door and Kyoya stepped in.

"So about what happened..."

[][][][][][]

Kijira waved bye to the twins and Tamaki and Haruhi followed her out the door. They chatted lightly until they found someone blocking their path.

"Kyoya-senpai," Haruhi tilted her head at her senior, "is there something wrong?"

"I need a word with Kijira for a moment," Kyoya stared her down.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," Kijira waved them off.

They nodded and went on. Once they were out of earshot, Kyoya turned to Kijira

"When did you plan on telling me five guys attacked you and Haruhi?" Kyoya asked carefully.

"Huh?"

"Honey-senpai told me how Mori had found you," Kyoya frowned.

Kijira stood still. Busted.

"They didn't do anything to me," Kijira waved her arm, "so it doesn't really matter does it?"

Kyoya caught her arm with the hand bruise on her wrist.

"Didn't do anything?" Kyoya examined her wrist.

Kijira gulped at the pain.

"One thing," she put up a finger, "and it really doesn't count."

"I believe it does," Kyoya let go of her wrist, "and I also believe my vote is the only one that counts in this matter."

"Don't press it any further," Kijira shook her head fiercely, "you won't gain anything from it. And if it's such a big issue, why are you being so calm?"

"Because I'm not going to press it any further," Kyoya said simply, "I just want to know why you lied to me."

"Now you're being unfair," Kijira pouted, "no one ever asked so I didn't tell."

"So if I go ask Tamaki right now he will tell me exactly what happened?"

They had a stare-down for a moment

"Okay, so I told Tamaki a half-truth," Kijira broke her gaze, "and since when have you been so cunning?"

Kyoya's eyes widened in mock surprise, "my dear, I have always been cunning, it just took you a long time to realize it."

"I suppose I'll tell Tamaki what happened," Kijira sighed.

"That," Kyoya's glasses flashed, "is a good idea."

"Don't talk to me like a I'm a child," Kijira crossed her arms.

"You chose to act like a child, so I'm only treating you like one," Kyoya directed her towards Tamaki's apartment.

"Thanks, I feel much better," she muttered.

[][][][][][]

"So that's what really happened?" Tamaki frowned.

Haruhi nodded, "we didn't want you to worry any more than you had."

Tamaki nodded, his eyes closed "thank you for the truth at least."

"It's lunchtime," Haruhi checked the time, "if you wait, we will make you lunch."

"Trying to suck up, eh? It won't work just so you know," Tamaki reclined on his couch.

Haruhi gave him a wierd look and the girls headed off for Haruhi's kitchen. Once they were out of the way, Tamaki went into mother hen mode.

"What are we going to do about those guys?" Tamaki fretted, "the girls won't want us to take action, but we can't just be with them everywhere."

"There's no need to worry," Kyoya's glasses shone, "I've already taken care of that certain problem."

"Do I want to know?" Tamaki asked nervously.

"Not if you want to appear innocent in a court of law."

[][][][][][]

Kijira walked into the bathroom and set her clothes and towel on the sink. She filled the tub with warm water and bath soap.

"Ah," Kijira sighed as she slipped into the warm water of the tub.

After making lunch and spending five hours doing things on the whim of Tamaki, Kijira was bushed. Kijira tied her hair up to keep it dry.

Kyoya walked into the bathroom with a towel over his shoulder.

"Hm? Sorry, I didn't know the bathroom was occupied," Kyoya noticed the items on the counter.

"It's fine," Kijira shrugged.

He turned to the bathtub. His glasses went reflective.

"I didn't know you were..." Kyoya didn't finish his sentence.

"How many times do I have to say 'it's fine'?" Kijira sighed.

Kyoya walked out quickly and shut the door.

"Mmmph!" Kijira smothered her laughter with bubbles.

She dried off and put on a t shirt and shorts.

"Are you okay?" Kijira walked into the bedroom and sat down, hiding her smile.

Kyoya was lounging on the bed reading a book.

"I'm perfectly fine," Kyoya's glasses were still reflective.

"You can walk around the house in a towel, but you are embarrassed to in walk on me in the bathroom?"

Kyoya set the book down, "no, I just think you prefer privacy."

"How sweet," Kijira leaned up and kissed him.

Kyoya set his glasses on the table and turned off the light. He slid an arm around her.

"If only I believed you," Kijira chuckled.

[][][][][][]

The next morning Kijira walked into the bedroom, dressed.

"Good morning," Kijira went and sat on Kyoya's side of the bed.

He didn't move.

"Come on sleepyhead," she rubbed his back, "it's time to get up." "What do you want?" the monster asked.

"It's time to wake up," Kijira leaned over him.

"Are you aware," Kyoya sat up in the bed, "that it is 7 AM in the morning? And I am REALLY not a morning person."

"Are you aware," Kijira said with a wicked grin, "that you show the most emotion in the morning than at any other time?"

Kyoya glared at her, "I have a few choice words for that statement."

A dark aura enveloped him. It wavered as Kijira caught him in a surprise kiss.

"Good morning Mr. Demon-kun," Kijira stood up, "your breakfast is waiting for you and if you get up in time, something else might be too."

Kyoya watched her walk out of the room. He debated on whether getting up at this time was worth it or not.

He slogged out of bed and decided if the breakfast was crappy then she would be repaying him very nicely later. VERY nicely.

[][][][][][]

"How was breakfast?" Kijira asked, washing the dishes.

"It was decent," Kyoya dabbed his mouth with a napkin, "but it left me hungry."

"Oh? Well if you're still hungry I can make some more-"

Kyoya snaked an arm around her waist.

"You know that's not what I meant," he whispered in her ear.

"Tell you what," Kijira continued washing dishes, "if you help me finish these last few, I will."

"You know it doesn't take much strength to overpower you," he purred.

"It doesn't take much to poison a young man," she replied nonchalantly.

"Out of all the business associates I know, you drive the hardest bargains," Kyoya kissed her cheek.

They worked on the dishes until all of them were done. Though there were a couple of wet handprints on Kijira's backside and a soaking wet Kyoya to show for their work.

"I believe," Kyoya stood over her, "it's time you held up your part of the bargain."

"Of course," she smiled mischievously, "but not in that wet shirt."

He unbuttoned it and tossed it aside. Kyoya wrapped his arms around her and their lips met.

"Yo Kyoya!"

Kyoya let go of her to listen to that annoying sound.

Must have been a bird or something, he thought.

"Kyoya-senpai do we have to break down the door?" a pair of voices asked.

"Kyo-chan! Ki-chan! Wake up sillys!"

Definitely a bird.

Kijira smiled, "do you want to ignore them?"

"Yes," Kyoya said instantly, "but knowing Tamaki he would probably pick the lock or something."

Kijira went to answer the door and found Tamaki on his knees with a hairpin in his hands.

"Aheheh," Tamaki laughed nervously.

"Told you," Kyoya's glasses reflected the light of the room.

"Did we interrupt something senpais?" Haruhi asked the two.

"Not anything too important," Kijira said casually.

"Well that's good," Tamaki got off the floor, "because we are going to the mall today!"

Kyoya's glasses flashed with irritation, the host club backed up nervously.

"You okay senpai?" Hikaru glanced around nervously.

Kyoya said nothing. He could feel his blood boiling. Kyoya looked from Kijira to the group outside the doorframe. He was at his limit.

"Hey Kyoya," Tamaki looked confused, "why are you all wet? And shirtless?"

He slammed the door in their faces.

"This is obviously a bad dream," Kyoya walked to the bedroom, "I'm going back to bed."

[][][][][][]

Kyoya glanced around the vast shopping center the group had entered.

"Tell me again WHY we are doing this?" Kyoya asked irritated.

"Becauseee," Tamaki waved his arm in a circle, "We've been to a Japanese commoner mall and now we need to go to an American one!"

Kijira glanced at Tamaki.

"Your boyfriend is crazy," Kijira whispered in Haruhi's ear.

"Tell me about it," muttered Haruhi.

"I wanna go buy some snacks!" Honey exclaimed.

"Us too!" the twins agreed.

"Well I'm going to look all over the place!" Tamaki declared.

"I'm going to take Kyoya to a coffee shop before he kills somebody," Kijira told Haruhi.

"I think I'll go with you guys," she sweatdropped at the massive amount of glittery excitement that was going on near her.

"Let's go before I change my mind about killing," Kyoya tightened the grip on his jacket.

[][][][][][]

The three found a small coffee shop near the food court. Kyoya was paying for his cup when Kijira accidentally bumped into him.

"Sorry," she told him.

"It's fine," he put a hand up, "what do you want?"

She placed her order and the two waited for Haruhi to buy her coffee. They took seats at an empty table.

"You two seem different," Haruhi observed.

"Different?" Kyoya looked at her, "how?"

"Well you are more polite to her," Haruhi took a swig of her coffee, "and you're sitting next to each other."

Kijira and Kyoya looked at each other. They were sitting next to each other.

"That doesn't mean anything," Kijira shrugged.

"Oh?" Haruhi raised her eyebrows," then why are you two holding hands under the table?"

The two looked down at their hands.

"Trust exercise," Kyoya shrugged.

"Uh huh," Haruhi drank her some more of her coffee, "when you two are done denying, tell me what's going on."

Kyouya, Kijira, and Haruhi walked through the mall glancing at the shops. Kyoya seemed to be gravitating towards Kijira, in Haruhi's point of view.

Kijira picked up a small piece of pottery in one of the shops and studied it. Kyoya was looking at it right over her shoulder as well.

Something's changed between them, Haruhi thought. Could it have been from that night she got hurt?

"Oh!" Haruhi exclaimed.

"What is it?" Kijira glanced at Haruhi.

"It's one of those photo booths," Haruhi pointed out, "you go inside and it and it takes a roll of pictures."

"Really now?" Kyoya glanced at the booth, "that would be interesting to try."

"If you want to, I can show you how to use it."

"Sure," Kijira smiled.

Haruhi and the two walked into the booth.

"You just put in some money in here," Haruhi put some change in the machine, "you close the curtain, and you wait for the flash."

They closed the curtain and the camera flashed four times. The three climbed out of the booth and pulled the two pairs of photos out of the side.

"That was interesting," Kyoya examined the photos.

Kijira looked over at Kyoya, "do you want to go again?"

"Why not?" Kyoya opened the curtain with a small smile.

The two climbed in the booth again.

"Care to join us Haruhi?" Kijira asked.

Haruhi shook her head, "I'll wait for you outside the booth."

Kyoya shut the curtian and Haruhi listened to the flashes. She watched as the pictures slid out of the machine.

The first was of the two smiling at the camera with Kyoya's arm around Kijira. The second had Kyoya kissing the top of her head while she had a laughing smile. The third had the two in an embrace with their lips locked together. And in the fourth they were in a soft, hug with their eyes closed.

Haruhi smiled at the pictures.

How out of charater for them. They really do love each other, she thought happily.

Haruhi heard the curtain rustle and she scrambled over to where she had been standing when the curtain had closed.

Kyoya stepped out and straightened his jacket. He pulled the photographs out of the slot and glanced at them. Kijira walked out of the booth and Kyoya showed her the pictures.

She gave him a small smile and pocketed her copy.

Kyoya pulled out his wallet and placed them inside.

"Ready to go?" Haruhi asked.

Kyoya nodded and the three walked away to look around at the rest of the mall.

Though much to his later dismay, the pictures didn't reach his wallet.

[][][][][][]

Tamaki and the rest of the club went searching around, wide eyed with excitement at all the shops.

"Ah, Tamaki, we found you."

Tamaki looked over his shoulder.

"Kyoya! Kijira! Haruhi! We missed you!" Tamaki waved at them.

"Hey," Haruhi smiled.

She was glad to see Tamaki again, even if he was acting like an idiot.

"Hey senpai," the twins came up to them, "where did you guys go?"

"Around," Kijira shrugged.

"What's that?" Tamaki pointed to the pictures peeking out of Haruhi's wallet.

Haruhi pulled it out and let Tamaki look at it.

"You took... Photos?" Tamaki looked up at her, tears forming, "without me?"

"I was just showing Kyoya-senpai and Kijira-senpai a photo booth," Haruhi shrugged.

"Will you show me the photo booth?" Tamaki asked with tears in his eyes.

"If you really want to," Haruhi sweatdropped.

Yay! Now I can take pictures with Haruhi, Tamaki thought gleefully.

"Show us too!" the twins exclaimed.

"I want to see it too!" Honey exclaimed.

"Yeah," Mori nodded.

"Okay..." Haruhi motioned for them to follow.

Kyoya checked his watch, "it's almost lunchtime, would you like to go get something to eat, Kijira?"

"Sure," she smiled, "why not?"

[][][][][][][][]

I should have known, Haruhi sighed, anything as simple as a photo booth would be a huge success with the host club.

Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at their pictures, when they noticed something on the ground.

"Huh?" Hikaru picked it up, "what's this?"

"It looks like a photo roll," Kaoru glanced at it, "like ours."

They took a closer look.

"Hey..." Hikaru's expression turned into a large grin, "check out the lovebirds."

"Who would be dopey enough to do that in a photo booth?" Kaoru laughed.

They took a closer look.

"No way..."

Their shock turned into evil grins.

"Who knew that guy had a soft side?"

"Who knew that girl gave him lip?"

"Hey you guys," Tamaki called, " what are you looking at?"

"Nothing!" they called, not taking their eyes off the picture.

"Let me see," Tamaki took the picture from them.

His jaw dropped to the floor. He couldn't believe his eyes.

"Who-who's in this photo?" Tamaki showed it Haruhi, his hand trembling.

She glanced at it, "Kyoya-senpai and Kijira-senpai... AH!"

She snatched the photo from them. No one was supposed to see that!

"So it was them," Kaoru grinned wickedly.

"Huh?" Honey came out of the booth with Mori, "whatcha got there Haru-chan?"

Nothing you need to see, she thought nervously.

"It's an incriminating photo," Hikaru grinned

"Of Kyoya-senpai," Kaoru grinned equally.

"Kyo-chan?" Honey tilted his head.

"And Kijira-san," Tamaki covered his mouth.

The twins grinned at each other.

"Time for an interrogation."

[][][][][][][]

Kyoya finished the last of his sandwich and watched Kijira eat the rest of her sandwich. He leaned back in his chair while observing her.

"Hello lovebirds."

The twins walked up and circled around their table, grinning from ear to ear.

"Lovebirds?" Kijira cocked her head.

"And you said your marriage was arranged, you sly dog you!" Tamaki ruffled Kyoya's hair.

"It was arranged," Kyoya fixed his hair, "what are you blabbering on about?"

"Your love for each other, Kyo-chan!" Honey jumped for joy.

"Our... love?" Kijira tilted her head the other direction.

Kyoya had to admit, she was a good actor.

"Quit playing dumb," Hikaru folded his arms.

"We have proof!" Kaoru slammed the picture down on the table.

Kyoya's eyes widened and his glasses went into reflective mode.

He felt inside his wallet. The glossy photo wasn't in it. Looks like he was the one who had been careless.

Kijira picked up the picture and examined it.

"You call this proof?" Kijira slid the thing away from her in disgust. "It doesn't even look like us."

"Don't try to deny it," Hikaru leaned closer to her, "we know it's you two."

"Now why don't you two just kiss and make up?" Kaoru grinned.

"Kissy, kissy smoochy, smoochy" the twins made puckering noises.

Kyoya fixed his glasses.

"Huh?" Hikaru got close up to Kyoya's face, "is somebody blushing?"

Kyoya willed his face not to color, but it didn't work.

Kaoru invaded Kyoya's space as well, "he is, he is. Who knew he had the ability to make blood rise to his cheeks?"

Kyoya stood up, now in defensive mode, "we're leaving."

He took Kijira's hand and pulled her away.

The twins grinned at the retreating couple.

"Our win," they high fived.

"You idiots!" Haruhi punched them on their heads, "their relationship seems really private. I can't believe you just waved it in front of their faces."

"What are you talking about?" Hikaru looked at her.

"If that demon found love, that gives us license to mock him for the rest of our lives," Kaoru explained. "Besides, they are the ones who took the picture."

"Hey Tama-chan," Honey looked down at the table, "where is the picture?"

"Huh?" Tamaki scoured the table for it, "it's gone."

The twins glanced at the entrance to the mall with hard expressions.

"That sneaky devil."

**PRESENT**

"Who actually grabbed up the picture?" Tamaki asked curiously.

"Kijira did," Kyoya looked out the window of the hotel room. "It came as a surprise to me when she gave it to me at the apartment."

**FLASHBACK**

"Here Kyoya."

"What's this?" He examined it.

"What do you think, fool? It's the picture," she kissed him. "You can throw it away if you want to."

She walked out of the room clutching her own.

"No, no. I think I'll keep it."

**PRESENT**

Tamaki laughed and shook his head, "she's something else, isn't she?"

"Yeah," Kyoya said, opening his black notebook to the very back where an old photo-booth picture was taped, "she is."

* * *

><p>Ze end of part 2! (I have part of a part 3 but I don't think I'll publish it, considering it's not even a third done)<p>

Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
